Letters from Serenity
by Tokyo Rabbit
Summary: Archeologist Rena Lemuria finds the diary of Neo-Queen Serenity, but it seems the only way she’s going to decipher the letters and find the King and Queen before history repeats itself is by the help of her rival, Darren Conway.
1. Ruins

_ TR- Let the remodeling begin! I hope that the chapters will be even better for your reading pleasures. Sorry about that. Just to let you know, I'll underline the story title of the chapters I have edited. As for new readers, welcome! And as always, enjoy.   
_ ~*~*~*~*~*~ 

** Letters From Serenity **  
~By Tokyo Rabbit   
~*~ **  
Chapter One: Ruins   
~*~ **

Father took something from his dusty shirt pocket and showed it to me, "This, my dear Little Princess, is for you...." 

Elated, I reached out and took the object from his fingers. Awed by it's ancient beauty I turned it over and around in my tiny hands. 

"It's from the Neo-Queen Serenity's Dynasty...." His kind brown eyes watched me with warmth. 

The ancient ring's silver band sparkled even though it had been underneath the dirt for centuries. Encrusted in it was a precious stone that had been carefully cut and shaped into a heart; it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. 

My heart swelled with pride, as I felt so special because this ring was an actual artifact and my favorite person in the whole entire world was giving it to me. This trust, love, and responsibility made me feel like a young woman, even though I was only four. 

"Daddy!" I cried and threw my little arms around his neck as he scooped me up into his embrace. 

Breaking the precious moment, a tall man ran into our quarters. "Dr. Lumiera! Come quick! One of the obelisks," he gasped for air, "It's collapsing!" 

My father sat me down quickly and lightly touched my nose, "Stay here Serene. We'll take care of this!" 

Worried and frightened, I helplessly watched my strong father run outside with the other archeologist. A voice in my tiny heart was telling me that something wasn't right.... 

The memory of that day, sixteen years ago, was still so fresh in my mind that it seemed like yesterday. Every one of the diggers held onto their cables very tightly to keep the ancient crystal obelisk from falling but it was no good. Everyone got away except for my father, who was crushed to death underneath its awesome weight. Often I thought it unfair that Nicholas Lumiera, my father, was the only soul claimed on that sad day. 

In his memory, I became an archeologist like him. Some people think that strange because I'm the youngest person in my field but never let age fool you for I'm one of the best. I had somewhat struggled through all nine years of school and flew through college. Now I did what I loved best, however, something that had been called to my attention one of my last years at the university, something that stayed with me throughout my career was that for some reason, my kind was slowly dying out; no one wanted to know of our past it seemed. At first this revelation had bothered me, but now I silently delighted in it for I was in charge of one of the most controversial digs that had been shrouded in mystery for over three thousand years. Give or take. 

"No, Adela. That's Mercurial...." I pointed to an old slab of crystal where an almost obsolete language was etched into it. "That slab was found near the Vieux-Princess Mercury's chambers." 

"Oh, that's right. For some reason I was thinking that it was Vieux-Mars'," one of my interns said while picking the fragile slab up. 

Watching her walk back to her workspace, I winced when she nearly tripped over a weathered rock. 

The year was now 5085 S.C., making it almost four thousand years after the Shige Wars. To catch you up to speed, let me give you a quick history lesson.... 

Sometime in the thirtieth century, AD, Neo-Queen Serenity had reawakened the world from its icy sleep history books call the Freeze. Of course you must know that much of our history or you wouldn't be listening to my story. Under the rule of the fair Vieux-Queen, a name given the first wave of rulers, all the planets in our system and others that had been unable to support life began to grow into utopias, like Earth. 

You must also know about the Sailor Soldiers, right? Yes, you must. Everyone knows about them. Well, when all planets grew whole again like they had been in the Silver Millennium, their respective princess took to their thrones while still under the rule of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. However, after the Shige Wars everything changed; for some reason the Vieux-King and Queen disappeared without a trace, taking their Imperial crystals with them, leaving the Vieux-Queens of the past to rule the court. As a result of all of that, Earth plummeted to a savage and undeveloped world where only the most technological structures could keep standing. 

A sudden wind began to kick up dirt, violently disturbing everything around me, ripping me from my calculations. A few of the tarps we had laid over fragile objects began to curl up under their weights as I went sprinting around waving my arms frantically, yelling at the inanimate object responsible, "No, no, what are you doing?!" 

A plane was making its decent down to the earth below it, and while it came closer for its vertical landing its jet-like brakes were sending strong winds down to us. Even a few of the long-weathered pillars began to shift in the ancient sand. They would ruin everything! 

Panicked, I began to shout out orders to all of my interns and diggers, "Ah! Tie those down now! Someone get a cable on that before it sinks too far!" 

In all the mass confusion and panic, we all rushed around, quickly tying and securing everything we could with our laser-like cables. It's the future, what did you expect? 

The sleek object made its landing and then took off again, depositing four or five human beings and a large amount of luggage. I instantly rushed over to the new comers, fire in my veins, "What do you think you're doing?! Air travel is not permitted here! Only my crew has authorization to descend to Earth from the Silver Counsel! And besides, what idiot would even attempt to land this close to the ruins?!" 

They turned to me all giving me degrading looks as if they were higher than I, making me feel like a child. That of course made me even more so angry. 

"Are you listening?! You have some explaining to do before I make a report on you!" One of my most flattering qualities: my irritable temper. But this was a serious offense. 

The one who seemed to be in charge handed me a compilot nonchalantly. Furiously I read the document that gave 'Dr. Conway and his colleges' clearance to fly to Earth and land-- Dr. Conway?! I looked up and sure enough, there stood the tall, handsome, inconsiderate man who also so happened to be an archeologist AND my rival. What the hell was he doing here?! I had no inkling of the answer to that question, so I asked him, "What the hell are you doing here?!" 

"My, my, Dr. Lumiera. Such language." He spoke coolly, making me glare at him. "The Silver Counsel is unhappy with your progress of finding evidence leading towards the Silver Imperium Crystal. So they asked my team and I to help you along." 

"I don't need any help!" People began to gather around to see whom the idiot was. Which idiot that was, the one yelling or the one who landed, I didn't know. 

Dr. Conway smirked, "Come now, Rena, be reasonable." 

"I am being reasonable, Darren," I added an extra bite to his name, "You're presence here is unnecessary." 

"Apparently not," the handsome JERK turned to his team, "Start setting up. We'll be here for at least a couple of weeks." 

That was the last straw. Brashly, I stomped to my quarters and picked up a communication compilot that was among many on my cluttered desk. As if something I had been working on for years would just happen for him in a few weeks! THE NERVE! My finger pounded on speed dial. A face blipped onto the screen, "Kyosusumu, capital palace of the Silver Court. This is Sana speaking, how my I help you?" 

You may have noticed the constant mention of the Silver Counsel or Court. As there is no true head of the Silver Court we have today, the ruling monarchs from each planet have created a counsel. It may seem to you a good way to rule but without the one who controls the Silver and Gold Crystals, our ways are slowly deteriorating. With such a gathering of people we had to have a central place for everyone (and I mean EVERYONE) to delegate, so one of Jupiter's moons was transformed into the capital, Kyosusumu. 

As far as how the ambassadors were chosen, just as the Vieux-Sailor Soldiers had discovered their destinies, so had the current ones. They were reincarnations of their past selves who, unfortunately for us, did not remember the Shige Wars. The one thing that would unlock why Neo-Queen Serenity and her family have not been reborn yet into our world, they didn't have: memory. 

"This is Dr. Rena Lumiera. Please direct me to the Topaz-Queen of Uranus. Thank you." 

Another technicality of our court system; each of the ambassadors of the Milky Way (all but Earth) oversaw a certain field of something or another that needed overseeing. Topaz-Queen Adrastea was the head of Travel Affairs, especially forbidden areas of the universe like undeveloped galaxies or planets not quite ready to join the Counsel, prison stars, and other such things. 

Another face blipped upon the screen, replacing the last, "Dr. Lumiera, good to see you." 

Pish! Good to see you my- "Ambassador Adrastea, Dr. Conway and his crew have just arrived on Earth." 

"Yes, I do remember authorizing that. Is there a problem?" 

Problem?! "Well, I do remember the Counsel appointing me the head of the archeological investigation of the Crystal Tokyo Ruins. I had no idea that the Counsel felt I needed any help." Despite my rage, I kept my composure in front of an old friend and superior of mine. 

"Rena, take no ill will towards the Counsel or Dr. Conway. It was unanimous throughout all the Universe's delegates that this mystery must be solved as soon as possible. We need all the help we can get." 

"Okay, thank you for your time," I sighed and turned off the communicator. 

"So you see, I am needed here," a deep voice came from behind. 

Surprised, I jumped two feet into the air and turned to see Darren Conway inside of my quarters, smirking. I felt my rage build up again instantaneously and through gritted teeth I admitted my defeat, "Perhaps, but we're not going to solve anything bickering at each other." 

"You're coming to terms." 

I winced, "So, we need to cooperate. Deal?" 

"Deal." 

For some unknown reason, the man got under my skin. It was always the same-- he'd be one step ahead of me and I would be nipping at his heals with all my hard work and him looking so cool and smug. That might be the reason behind his huge ego and also for my dislike. 

I looked at my watch, sighed, and then stepped outside into the fading day, "Okay everyone! It's time to start tying everything down!" 

Earth was an unpredictable place now so sudden storms would appear out of nowhere and beat down on my team. It happened at night more than day, giving us a somewhat awkward pattern to go by, so as the sun begins to set, we close everything down. There were temporary buildings placed up over certain parts of the ruins so we could work on through the night, but everything else had to be protected from the savage weather. I of course didn't have to explain that to Dr. Conway and his colleges. He knew everything, or so it seemed.... 

~*~ 

Restless, I stepped out into the cool evening from viewing over some slabs in my quarters. A storm was definitely coming; a nice sized one at that. Something that I had begun to notice about the abrupt storms was that they all seemed to be centered on the tall, almost eerie, palace-the closer to the crystal construction, the stronger the deadly storm. The thought had crossed my mind that it was another one of the secrets and mysteries of Crystal Tokyo Palace. It was not an impossible conclusion. 

As my thoughts deepened on the storm, the winds picked up and began to howl. Not a soul was outside, no one but me. But something seemed to be calling my attention and through the blinding wind my eyes traced along the crystal towers of the palace. Then, a strange thing happened- a dim light, barely even visible due to the night's shade and my blonde tresses blowing into my face, flashed on and off. It was a steady beat, like a beacon. But that was impossible! No one would even dare to go in the palace at night; it was too dangerous and there was a ghostly feeling to it. Some of my interns have even had some strange 'sightings.' But my feet seemed to ignore all of that because I had begun to walk towards the mysterious light and had only paused due to the beacon turning off. What was going on? Finally I found myself in front of the towering front doors. Well, it seemed that I had gotten myself into a pickle because it took at least four people or special equipment to open the massive doors. Neither of which I had. 

"Ug..." In frustration, I leaned up against the doors and instead of being firm and unmovable, they flew open with feather-like ease. Caught off guard, I fell onto the dirt covered marble floor, sliding back a little ways from the force I had exerted. 

"Ouch." Wincing, I stood and brushed myself off. What just happened? 

Looking at the doors swinging in the strong winds outside, my curiosity grew. They reached unreachable heights and were hundreds of pounds each, so why had they opened by the slightest of touch? I began to walk over to the entrance to investigate but as soon as I reached out to touch one, they swung shut with such ferocity that they surely would have crushed anyone standing in the way and a powerful wind blew back towards me, making me stagger. Rubbing my ears, trying to make the ringing stop from the deafening boom, realization began to sink in: I was trapped. 

Heart racing, I ran to the doors and pushed, pulled, and leaned against them. Nothing even seemed to contemplate moving for me as they had just done. So it was final, I was trapped in the haunting castle of Crystal Tokyo. A shiver rippled through me. It seemed that I was going to be spending the night there, so I began to look for some sort of something to sleep on. 

The palace was really a beautiful place constructed mostly out of crystal and marble. Glittering chandeliers hung high over my head and ivy grew all over the ancient walls. Almost all of the artifacts found among the ruins had been removed for study or museums. Still, I knew deep in my heart that the palace used to be one of magnificence that no one could even dream of. Sure there were some pictures in history books, but none too many inside of the palace. 

A lingering thought came back into focus as to why I was here in the first place. The beacon! Taking a small item from one of my many pant pockets, I clicked it on to begin my investigation. With my flashlight showing the way in the pitch-black corridors, I thought about where I had seen it. It had seemed to be in the highest tower, so that was where I headed. 

Getting deeper into the structure, the air grew colder and the atmosphere grew more disturbed. A soft moaning sigh reached my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine. I quickly turned in the direction it had come from. My light shone into an empty chamber that must have been a room. Nothing. 

"It was just the storm," I told myself, trying to calm down. 

Resuming my trek, I wondered if this was a good idea. If I had an accident and hit my head on a piece of marble scattered across the floor, who would find me? It could be days before I was rescued and then it might be too late. Or what if I did see a ghost? A ghost¼. That was enough reason to turn around and wait by the entrance like I had originally thought to do. But just as I was turning to head back, a flash of light caught my eye. Another came, and then another. It was the beacon! 

I turned the corner and came to a pair of double doors. The light was shinning from underneath the doors, blinking consecutively. This was a portion of the palace we had not explored yet for it was impossible to open the doors. We tried everything humanly possible including a large work force, machinery, and small explosives but they remained undisturbed. Not even scorch marks had been left. 

"Hello, is someone there?" I called through the doors, but no response came- just the light. 

I looked around for something to maybe try to help pry the doors open, but found nothing. Then a thought crossed my mind about earlier. Walking up to the doors, I reached out a slightly shaky hand and pressed gently. They began to swing open and the light grew to a steady, blinding force. Having to shield my eyes, I took a cautioned step forward. The light faded and I dropped my hands to have a look around. It was another hallway and there was no trace of what had caused the light. So what was-unfortunately, my question was answered before I could even finish it. 

A woman dressed in glowing white came from a room to my left in a hurry and turned, looking about her as if expecting someone to jump out of the shadows. I thought for a moment she saw me but made no gesture to confirm it; she had looked right through me. On her neck and wrists sparkled what I assumed to be jewels galore and she had yards and yards of flowing, luminous pink hair. But this didn't bother me, nor was it the reason for my heart slamming against my chest or the reason as to my shaking like a leaf. The young woman--I could see right through her slightly glowing body! It was a ghost! 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_End  
1-21-03  
First Edit 9-18-03 _


	2. Ghost Box

_ AN: I use a term in here that people who know carpentry know what it is and felt a need to explain it so you'll understand what it is that Rena does in here. I had to ask my Dad what they were called because he builds really beautiful (and expensive) things with wood.   
_

Chair Rail: a strip of wood that runs along the wall's length like the ones where the wall and floor meet (go ahead and look), except they are like three to four feet from the floor. Those are called baseboards. Sometimes they have elegant carvings all along them and they vary in width (the chair rails that is). 

** ~*~*~*~*~*~   
Letters from Serenity   
~*~   
Chapter Two: Ghost Box   
~~*~~ **

In frightened awe, I watched the ghost woman pick up her skirts and flee down the hallway. Compelled to find out how this ended (although, for the life of me I couldn't figure out why), I ran after her. She turned a corner and went into a room with double doors that were not quite as big as the ones I had just walked through. Actually, the transparent figure reached out and made a motion as if opening the door then walked straight through it. Again, I felt a need to follow her. 

Slowly and with knees shaking, I walked up to the doors, opened one of them cautiously stepping inside, leaving the door open for quick escape. In front of me lie a massive chamber aged with time and the ghost woman I had followed with another who was also dressed in white but had silver hair instead. 

The first stood near her while the other was sitting in a chair that looked like it was about to fall apart holding something. She was facing away from the ghost women with pink hair and myself. Something strange caught my attention though, even in my state of mesmerized terror: the apparition I had followed seemed to be out of breath but ghosts didn't have a need for oxygen, right? 

"Mother, they are breaking down the front gates. The Soldiers are having trouble keeping them at bay..." the pink-haired woman pleaded, "Mother, are you listening? You must leave now or the Universe has no chance of surviving!" 

Wide-eyed, I watched the captivating scene play out before me. 

The daughter quickly went to her mother and kneeled before her, "Please Mother. It is the only way. Father is waiting for you." 

I almost began to coax the mother into leaving as well for the sense of urgency that rushed through my veins. I was being swept away in the situation. 

"Mama--" 

The second specter heaved a great sigh and the two stood together. The older woman walked over to the wall and did some sort of strange motion, and then shoved what she was holding through the wall. It looked like some sort of box.... Suddenly, the two jumped, apparently hearing a loud something, and looked at me in absolute horror or rather what had made the inaudible sound. Then the two faded. I was alone. 

Shivering with anticipation and fear, I leaned against the opened door to try to catch my breath. What had I just seen? Apparently the two were of great status, and the second woman looked to be just as young as her daughter even though their features were mottled from their transparency. That was impossible, right? No wait.... The Ambassadors of this time stopped aging when they reached a certain age and then passed away either by choice to be reincarnated (which didn't happen too often for the need of their guidance) or being killed in war. So was that the apparition of Neo-Queen Serenity and Lady Serenity I had just witnessed? 

Still slightly shaky, I stumbled over to the portion of the wall where the Queen had walked. What exactly did she hide and how? Feeling along the elegantly imprinted chair rail I found a suspicious looking rose carving. It seemed like the rest, but when my hand ran over it the wood piece moved ever so slightly. So small in fact, that I didn't notice it at first. I tried pushing on it with both hands, putting all of my weight into it but it didn't budge. So then I tried turning it clockwise, and it moved slowly with labor like it was a rusty part in need of oiling. When it stopped, I looked up at the wall but nothing happened yet. So I pushed on the rose and it slid in with just as much difficulty as before when I had turned it. 

Finally, the fruit of my labor came as the sound of stone moving along stone was heard. I looked up and nearly jumped back when I saw a small area of the wall opening to a cubbyhole. When it stopped, I took my tiny light and flashed it inside to see a box covered in cobweb and dust. At first I thought it was gray in nature, but when I took it out and dusted it off I saw that it was a pearly peach color. However, when I tried to open it the lid would not give way. 

A sudden, unnatural gust of wind kicked up reminding where I was and what I had just seen. Large amounts of fear mixed with extreme anticipation flooded my senses. I ran down the large hallways, memorizing where I had been before, and found myself in front of the entrance, panting. The grand parlor was now being quietly lit and through the crystal windows I could see the storm dying down and the sun coming over the horizon. Had I been here so long? 

The sunrise told me that much, but how to get out? Soon the storm would be bearable and the workday would begin. Would I have to wait until someone found that I was missing or would the doors open like they would before? Hesitantly, I stepped forward and the doors creaked open slowly. Apparently, I had done what the castle had wanted me to and was now letting me go. Wait! What was I saying? The castle didn't have a will of it's own... did it? 

Not wanting to explore on that thought any further, I stepped out into the howling wind and by the time I took my second step it all stopped in dead silence. Looking around, the clouds about the castle cleared away instantly to reveal a blue sky. Then to top it all off, my third step out into the new day, the doors slowly shut behind me. Strange happenings.... Nothing more 'happened' on my way back to my 'tent.' 

I sat down at my cluttered desk and looked at the ancient box I had found. What was it? Was it merely just a box or something else? Again I tried to open it but nothing happened. Well, even so, I had to come to a decision about it. I could tell my crew and Dr. Conway's crew so we could all ponder it together, or I could just tinker on it for a while and keep it a secret for just a little longer. The latter sounded better than Darren peering over my shoulder, sneering. Knowing my luck, he would just reach over and it would open instantly for him. Ug. That was the last thing I needed happening. 

"So be it then," I said and stood, but not before slipping the mystery box into a drawer. 

Feeling strangely refreshed instead of dead tired, I stepped out into the day and gathered both crews up to hear what I had to say, "Now listen. Get all of your tool belts on and flash lights. We're going into the Palace." 

Darren's crew looked at me as if I were a small bug to be crushed and Dr. Conway himself came over as my people dispersed to gather their things. Even through his sunglasses I could feel his eyes on me, "Mind telling me what this is all about?" 

"Did you go over the reports I gave you?" When he gave a slight nod of the head, I continued, "Well, remember the double doors in the main tower?" 

"Yes, yes. The doors that couldn't be opened. What about them?" He urged, becoming increasingly impatient. 

Clipping on my own belt, I replied and then began to walk towards the front doors, "I opened them." 

"What? Wait, Rena, come back here!" He chased me, not before giving his crew a look that sent them gathering their tools, "What do you mean you opened them?" 

"Just what I said, Darren," I said becoming the one who was irritated, "I opened them." 

That's when we reached the doors and several of my diggers and interns began to crowd around. When I told them what I had just told my rival, their jaws dropped and they immediately began to ask questions. At that point I wasn't really sure of whether or not to tell them that I had followed a ghost. That could be the end of my career or not, but I really didn't want to hear what Darren Conway had to say about it. 

Four of the more muscular men stepped forward to begin opening the doors, but I got there before they. Placing a hand on each door, I gave a push. They swung open readily, which if I hadn't had strong-stomached workers, they might have all dropped to the ground in faint in seeing the unnatural simplicity of the feat. I lead the way inside with several shaky followers staggering in, gawking at the near thousand pound each doors. Then again, this response didn't compare to the one I got when I led them to the already opened impossible to open doors in the main tower. 

"What's going on?!" I heard Adela whimper. 

Turning to the group, I instructed them to begin their excavation, and left strict orders with them that if anyone found anything that seemed to even represent something important to report it to me immediately or face exportation. I was a kind hearted person to all those who knew me-- except Dr. Conway of course-- and my threat caught them off guard. If anyone thought for a moment I was joking, the steely glint in my eyes told them otherwise. I was dead serious. 

I walked a straight beeline to where I had found the mystery box earlier. Much to my dismay, the opening in the wall was shut. Out of all the things that had decided to stay open for me, the secret cubbyhole decided to close long before I gathered my team. 

"Okay Rena. I think you owe me an explanation," a voice came from behind. 

I whirled around to see Darren standing in the doorway. His expression was serious, but I really didn't give a flying flip, "Oh? I don't see why...." 

His stormy eyes narrowed in anger. Shutting the ancient door behind him, he walked forward and came very, very close to me. It didn't help that like a stubborn idiot I stood my ground. 

The man towered over me, "You know why. We're partners in this whether you like it or not, and as such, you need to share with me any vital information you find." 

Damn. Trying to escape his perfectly logical logic, I began to inspect the chair rail again. I felt him move towards me again and this time I was against the wall. If I didn't say something soon, I was going to get myself into a really sticky situation, even more so than I was-- if I didn't tell him how I opened the doors he'd have me deported for lack of corporation, however, if I told him I saw a ghost he would have me deported and then locked up in a mental star. 

"Well, I got stuck in the storm last night, and when I leaned up against the doors, they opened," I said truthfully. Half the truth was better than none, right? 

"Just like that huh?" Darren wasn't buying it. 

Where in the world was that rose?! "Yes, just like that." 

He fell into silence. My curiosity got the best of me and I turned to see if he had decided to believe me or not. I didn't necessarily like what I saw. Just as I had suspected before, he was hovering mere inches away from me. Looking into his eyes I knew that he knew I was hiding something. Despite it all, what was going through my mind at the time was 'why does he have to be so damn handsome?' My poor father, if he ever heard me talking this way he'd have me over his knee in a flash. 

Much to my surprise, his hand came up to either brush a rouge strand of hair out of my face or rub a smudge of dirt off my cheek, but when his skin came in contact to mine, something surged through my veins. "Rena-" Darren started but was interrupted by someone bursting through the double doors to the room. 

"Doctors-" It was David, one of my diggers. The new comer looked at Darren then at me, and then back at Darren. What the hell was he staring at?! Again with the mouth.... But he was looking at us as if we were-wait. I looked at my rival and found why David was looking at us the way he was; his hand was still caressing my skin (or brushing the hair out of my eyes; didn't know, didn't care) and our bodies were hairs away from touching. Of course it was just my luck for one of my employees to walk in right that moment. 

Apparently seeing the situation the same way I did, Darren stepped back, giving plenty of room between us. Whew! 

"Yes David?" I said coolly. What else could I do? 

"Err-I, oh! Well, I think you should come see for yourselves," the digger said, turning slightly red. 

Nodding, I somewhat stormed out of the room, leaving Darren staring after me in what way I didn't know. 

~*~ 

Frustration and confusion in the highest! We found what we were led to believe the main garden of the palace and another pair of massive doors. However, this time when I touched them, nothing gave way. It was the same situation as before last night-- impossible to open. 

I was now currently in my quarters looking over the box I had found. The winds outside began to pick up, reassuring me that my secret was safe to inspect in privacy. That's what I thought at least. Without permission, the door slid open and a hooded figure walked in. I didn't even attempt to cover the box for hope of being able to play it off as nothing at all. 

The intruder brushed off sand and pulled back his jacket hood to reveal a head of raven black hair. The door slid shut behind him. I turned to look at him, "Yes?" 

My rival looked at his watch and sat down on my bed, much to my dismay, watching me, "You have fifteen minutes to tell me what's up before I have to spend the night here." 

I nearly fell out of my chair, "What?! Spend the night?! Dr. Conway, I think you-" 

"The storm Rena, I mean the storm," he clarified with amusement dancing in his blue eyes. 

Oh. Yes, of course. The storm would go from excruciatingly unbearable to deadly in a matter of minutes. Great. 

"I told you everything," I said with poison in my tone; maybe I could drive him away. 

But he wasn't paying attention. I followed his gaze to the box. Double great. 

"No, you haven't," the man stood, grabbed my empty equipment bag off of my bed, threw it at me, and headed toward the door again, "Come with me, and bring the box." 

His tone was enough to make me shove the object, along with a few other choice objects, into my bag and follow him out while pulling on my jacket and hood. We somewhat struggled through the intense winds and came to the palace doors. He reached out and pressed. They swung open as readily for him as they had me. 

Again I followed as he walked inside and began to close the doors onto the storm, "You're going to tell me everything." 

"I can't," I replied in what I wished would had been a stronger voice. 

He turned and even through the hood's protection, I could see that I was going to tell him everything even if I didn't want to, "Why?" 

Why indeed.... What was it about Darren Conway that could make me jump through hoops? I didn't like him. He was a condescending know-it-all who got on my nerves. When he tried to order me around before, I replied with a few choice words establishing what I thought about him and that I wasn't going to do anything he wanted me to do. So then why the change? Was it the fierce seriousness in his eyes or the fact that he wanted to solve this mystery almost as fast as I did? 

Without a word I clicked on my small light, walked up a grand stairway, down vast hallways, through the double doors in the main hallway, and into the room I had found the box in. I went to the chair rail and felt along the carvings, feeling Darren's eyes on me. With a turn and a push the wall opened again. Sorrowfully I looked at him. 

"What-what is that?" He asked, stunned. 

"I followed a beacon last night," I explained as he walked towards me to inspect the opening, "When I found the source, I found a woman." 

"A woman? One of the workers was in the palace at night?" 

I shook my head miserably, "No. It was a ghost woman." 

Darren straightened up looking at me unlike I had expected him to-with calm intent instead of judging, cold eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, I explained every last detail to him. He didn't interrupt once. I told him about doors opening, the ghostly sigh, how I came upon the room, what was said between the two apparitions, and how I found the box. Once done, he sat down upon the aged bed assessing everything that was said. 

"I didn't tell you because I thought you would have had me deported for insanity," I explained. 

Nodding his head slightly he said, "I can see that...." 

"Dr. Conway, you can't! This is too important to me, you know that, don't you?" I pleaded. 

Finally his gaze met mine, "It's hard to grasp, but I believe you. I've gone over all the reports you gave to me and sightings of shapeless wisps dappled them. Knowing the history of the Soldiers and the Royal Family also prove that nothing is impossible. I'm not going to have you deported." 

The aching in my lungs was pacified as I began to breathe again. 

"Well, let's take a look at this box of yours." 

Pulling it out, I handed it to him, "I can't seem to open it. There's no seam indicating a lid, nor are there hinges; just a small indention." 

He peered closely at it, "I see it.... It looks like a heart with wings...." 

"Really?" Darren pointed it out to me and I had to agree. It really did look like a heart-shaped silhouette with little wings coming out of the sides. 

"I wonder.... It also looks like something needs to be slid inside of it, like a key." 

As if by angered by something Dr. Conway said, an unnatural wind swept into the room, slamming the door shut. We both jumped and the box clattered to the floor. A few moments of shocked silence passed and Darren picked up the box again. Feeling uneasy about the door being closed, I walked to it and pulled on it. It wouldn't budge, "What! No way!" 

"What is it?" 

"The door...! It's stuck!" I exclaimed, yanking on both doors now but jumped back at a fierce pain that hit me in the chest as quickly as the wind had come, _"Ouch!"_

Without thinking, I grabbed what was inflicting the painful sensation and yanked. A small melodic bell seemed to play and the pain left me. 

"You okay Rena?" Darren asked, stepping forward to inspect my neckline. 

Wincing I nodded, rubbing my collarbone, "Yeah.... Something was burning me." 

"Burning you?" He began to look around for the object I threw down on the marble floor. 

"Yeah, but not a hot burning but a freezing temperature," I explained, then gasped, "My necklace! It's gone!" 

The day my father died, he gave me a somewhat valuable ring that belonged to one of the servants of the Crystal Palace during the Neo-Queen's Dynasty. Too valuable to wear when my fingers were actually big enough, I kept it on a piece of twine that hung around my neck and never, ever took it off but now it was gone! It must have been the item that was burning my skin, but how?! 

As if to call out 'here I am,' a silver glint caught my eye and I immediately moved towards it. I breathed a sigh of relief, "Found it." 

"Good, now how do we get out?" 

Blowing the dust off of it, I admired it for it's ever-lasting beauty, something I always did when I was nervous and rung it around the string. In the middle was a crystal heart with small diamonds trailing out from it and into the silver band...! "A heart with wings!" 

"What?" Darren turned from inspecting the doors to look at me. 

"Let me see the box!" I commanded. 

He complied and I shoved the ring into the 'key hole,' and just like one does with a key, I turned it and there was a soft clicking sound. As if by magic, the top of the box cracked open ever so slightly. Anticipation in my eyes, I looked at Darren who nodded slightly, then pushed the box all the way open.... 

"What's inside?" He asked with a slight hint of excitement, which, trust me, meant that he was just as thrilled as I was. 

Reaching inside I grabbed a few items off of the top and showed him, "Letters...." 

_=============* _

TR- I dunno. This chapter seemed to be kinda rushed, what do you think? But you guys responded so warmly, that I had to get the next chapter out soon.   
1-10-03   
First Edit 9-19-03 


	3. Relfections

_ TR- One chapter a day. That's not too bad is it?   
~*~*~*~*~*~* _  


** Letters From Serenity   
~*~   
Chapter Three: Reflections   
~*~ **

Darren just looked at me. I stared back. Letters? Could they be...? 

"Should we open them now?" I asked, shaking from the cold or nerves I didn't know. 

He swallowed then nodded slowly. Picking up the first envelope off the top, I inspected it carefully under my light. The paper was once an ivory marble, but time had aged it to a wise yellow. Turning it over I saw a silver wax seal. The crest was slightly worn making it difficult to tell whom the author of the letters were; I would have to make prints later then graph them. The apparition who had hid the box and letters looked like who pictures showed us to be Neo-Queen Serenity, but it was too good to be true, letters from the Queen herself.... 

Placing a well-calloused finger under the lid, I carefully pulled it open. My breath caught as I began to take the heavy paper letter out. Unfolding it, I smelt a faint perfume that I couldn't identify with a mixture of musky, old smell-- you know, how things like worn out books smell. 

On the paper was a neat handwriting in almost luminous blue ink. My eyes fell quickly across the lines in hunger but I was not fed, "I--I can't read it!" 

"What?!" Darren took the letter from me, and with the same feverous need he looked it over, "I--I can't read it ether!" 

"What?!" I echoed him. 

"It's in some obsolete language," he breathed, placing the object in question on the box. 

"But, you're a linguist right?" He nodded. "Well, so am I but.... _Arg!_ This doesn't make sense!" 

We sat in silence as he inspected the seal and I the writing thinking that maybe if I looked at it long enough, I would break the code. Looking closely, I could see the pressure changes, looping of the letters, and repetitive styles in certain characters. It was handwritten, I knew that for a fact, but what language was it in?! The more I looked at it, the more I became obsessed with figuring it out, but just as I figured to give up and try with one of the hard core linguists in my crew or Darren's a searing, throbbing headache hit me. So hard and so suddenly in fact, I had to catch myself. 

"Are you alright?" Darren asked, steadying me. 

"Yeah--" another wave of nauseating pain hit, "No, no I'm not." 

Placing the letter and envelope back into the box, my partner sat me down on the bed. He instructed me to keep my head down and take a few deep breaths, but nothing elevated so he packed our things and we headed back to the main entrance. Having to lean up against him most of the way, I noticed how built he was.... Ack! Where in the world did that come from?! The headache must have been distorting my thoughts as well, yes, that's it. 

Darren set me down on a piece of broken marble in front of the massive doors, "Your face is flushed...." 

My eyes widened. Was it that obvious as to what I was thinking about...?! Oh wait. I realized that he was referring to my headache as he pressed his hand against my forehead and murmured, "No fever." 

We waited for I don't know how long, but the pain kept me from any sleep. Finally, amber rays of light sifted through crystal windows and Darren nudged me softly, "Rena...." 

Morning was peaking, but the storm still hadn't calmed down enough for us to leave. Ten minutes passed and no change in the deadly winds. It seemed that this storm was going to take a little longer than usual to calm down. Why of all times? 

Waiting, I drifted somewhere between reality and the dream realm, not quite awake but not quite asleep. It was something strange with mists rolling in over my conciseness where I could hear everything from Darren's steady heartbeat, the wailing of the storm, and a soft voice in the distance. A voice...? Indeed there was a soft voice singing in a language I could not understand, but it was beautiful. Tears threatened to pour down my face I was moved so. Was it really someone singing, or was it caused by the crushing headache? 

I wouldn't know just then for Darren's voice was calling me back to reality. Blinking, I looked up at him, "What?" 

"I said 'let's go,' " he repeated softly. 

He helped me up but still had to prop me up against his chest due to my head swimming in agony. Everything was a blur but before I knew it, we were outside. The morning air was refreshing and something I could enjoy even in my present state. A soft wind blew which meant Darren decided to wait until the storm had died completely due to my condition. Normally I would have felt moved, but instead, I felt like I was going to vomit. In fact, I did-- all over Darren Conway too. 

"Feel better?" He said looking at his pants and shoes now covered in whatever I ate in the past twelve hours, which, fortunately, wasn't much. 

"I'm sorry," I moaned and once again fell against his chest. 

"It's okay, Rena.... Geez. It'll be sundown by the time we reach camp like this. Brace yourself...." I could have done it again when everything rushed upwards (or no wait, downwards...?) but was comforted by a dreamy, rocking motion. 

It later occurred to me that Dr. Conway had picked me up and carried me to my quarters. Of course, this was hours later, after a cold shower, when I decided I was well enough to join the day, which was quickly turning into dusk again. I was sure that my rock-like state called sleep was plagued by dreams but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what I saw. One thing that remained in memory was someone in the distance singing an almost mournful song.... 

My door slid open and Darren walked in, followed by someone from his team. Good thing I had just pulled my shirt over my head! Geez, that guy has no regard for privacy. 

"Rena, this is Dr. Wo." 

I nodded slowly to the third party in acknowledgement. 

My partner continued, "He's here to examine you." 

"What? I'm fine," I said a few hundred whispers from a yell. Ug. I still hadn't fully recovered from earlier. 

"Please Dr. Lemuria, Dr. Conway told me of your condition last night. Do not insult our intelligence," Wo stated firmly. 

My mouth opened to argue with him and inform him where exactly to stick his medical devices but I lacked the strength. Instead I plopped down on my bed defeated. Oh the shame! I promised to make up for it later though, making myself feel better. 

"Be a good girl," Darren smiled when I made an attempted face at him which I'm sure was distorted considerably, then turned to Dr. Wo, "Let me know if you find _anything, _**immediately."**

I watched him leave. Why the concern? 

"Well, let's get started," the short man began to unpack everything from a huge suitcase. 

I hate doctors.... 

~~ 

_Oooooooo!_ I **_HATE_** doctors! One in particular! Can you guess who? If you said DARREN CONWAY you get a cookie. Damn him a thousand times plus a thousand more!! 

Dr. Wo couldn't find any reason for my headache and like a good little lackey he reported it to his boss. Now, thanks to the asinine ass _(sorry Daddy),_ I'm under orders to stay in my quarters until tomorrow. Whose orders you might ask? If you said Darren Conway again, take another cookie. In fact, outside of my door stood another one of his lackeys working on a couple of tablets. Revenge, oh yes, it would be mine! 

My door slid open. I rounded on the poor person thinking that it was the current topic at hand, but it was Adela, "I heard you were sick." 

Sitting down at my desk, I motioned for her to sit as well, "Well, you were misinformed then. I'm being held captive." 

My intern smiled at my antics, but I was being serious! "I came to give you a report on progress." 

"Progress?" I asked, my mood improving slightly. 

"Well, a few tapestries were found." 

"Their condition?" 

"Fairly excellent. There were only a few holes," my intern smiled again, "And of course the usual pottery." 

"Of course." 

"And Dr. Conway has mapped the castle and says that only a third of it we have access to." 

Ug. That name.... 

"Oh really?" I said trying to sound unaffected. 

"Well, he seemed quite concerned about you," Adela said seeing the discomfort in my smile. 

"What?" I said, caught off guard, "What did he say?" 

The girl's (hah, I call her girl but she's almost as old as I and nearing graduation from college) lips quirked in what I suspected to be a smirk, "Oh, I can't really remember .... Why do you want to know?" 

My look of surprise was replaced by a look of loathing, "Well, not that it's _important_ or anything...." 

Laughing, she stood and bid me good health, then left. Boredom set in quickly afterwards. So, I snatched a communication-pilot from stacks of document-pilots and dialed. 

"Hello--Dr. Lemuria! Why are you calling me?" The face asked, surprised. 

I had called Isra Mann, one of my top-notch linguists, "I've been quarantined. Haven't you heard?" 

When he shook his head, I continued, "I need you to come to my quarters. There's someone outside my door and he might ask about your visit, so please bring a tablet with you." 

"Uh, all right." Isra agreed hesitantly and I hung up. 

Damn, I had forgotten to tell him to avoid Darren Conway at all costs. If the two bumped into each other and Isra told him that he was visiting me with a little bit of busy work, that might be the end of that right there. But why was Dr. Conway so concerned about me? I mean it was just a headache... okay. Even I couldn't fool myself into thinking that it was something so small. It was the worst thing I had ever experienced, but still! Making me a prisioner in my own camp was still a little much! 

A knock came and the door opened. Heart jumping, I saw that it was Isra; good! 

"Here's the tablet you wanted," he said while I cleared room for it on my desk, knocking sever pilots into the floor. 

"Thanks a ton, Isra!" I breathed, setting the tablet down. 

"No problem. What's up?" 

"Well, let me show you," I said and took something from one of my drawers then handed it to him. 

Taking the first envelope from the top of the bundle he opened it and looked over the letter, "What is it?" 

"It's a letter." 

He gave me a look, "I know that. I mean WHAT is it?" 

"I don't know. I was hoping that you would be able to decipher it." 

After a moment or two of holding my breath, he shook his head, "I can't even begin to recognize it. I'm sorry Rena." 

"No! I don't believe this!" I wailed, flopping onto my bed. 

My long time friend handed me the bundle and the letter, " I really am sorry." 

"It's all right.... Thanks," I said trying to smile; I'm sure the poor effort produced something garbled. 

"Well, I better get back to work before I'm missed," the linguist said then left while apologizing again. 

~ 

Frustrated sleep settled in as I looked at the letters muttering, "Why can't I figure you out...?" 

Hours later I'm sure, a strange sound gave me a startled awakening. I strained my ears to try and hear it again, but nothing came. What exactly had woken me up? Did I actually hear something, or was it just a dream? No...! There it was again... a soft voice in the harsh winds outside. It sounded like they were singing, but who...? 

Without thought, I grabbed my flashlight, opened the door and instead of being thrashed around violently the storm stopped instantly, giving me chills. Again a bar of the mystery song was sung and I broke into a run towards the palace. Nearing the doors, I saw them open as if they were receiving me, expecting me. Driven by a fire that could only be extinguished by solving the mystery of the Royal Family, I plunged inside. 

Panting, I halted only for a second to listen for the song. It floated to my ears and I ran down the crystal halls, up the marble stairs, and down the darkness of the corridors. 

'I will solve this, I will,' a determined voice in my mind said over and over again. 

The bits and pieces of the song that faded in and out led me near the room where I had seen the two ghosts, but just as I was about to enter the song came strongly, echoing from a hallway to my left. I had to gather all of my courage to move my shaking body towards the dark void while all sorts of unspeakable visions were plaguing my mind. 

The song was strong now and I pinpointed its source to be behind a pair of doors. It was just like the beacon.... Shivering in the cold, I pushed the doors open and the song stopped immediately, again, like the beacon. Looking about, I saw the garden that my team had found. It was a vast room with marble walkways around large patches of now useless soil that I'm sure used to hold wondrous flowers. In fact, there were a few decayed, fragile twigs sticking out of the ground; just mere remains of what I knew to be great. Looking up I saw the night sky out of the crystal; this was the center of one of the towers. 

Searching for the source of the hauntingly beautiful song, I came to the double doors and pushed. Nothing. 

"Unbelievable," I groaned, rolling my eyes. 

Seeing something, I stopped holding my breath. There was someone behind me; I could see their silhouette in the crystal walls. Great, I was about to be attacked and had no means of protection. Carefully, cautiously I turned but no one was there...! What the...? 

I looked in the crystal and sure enough, there was the silhouette. Stepping to the side, the vision became less garbled. I soon realized that if I stood in front of a smooth part of the crystal where no corners where refracting the image, I could see clearly. Standing in front of me was Queen Serenity herself, well, in the crystal. Just to make sure, I turned again to see if it was a reflection or just some vision. To my surprise, this time there was someone behind me. In the center of the garden was the same apparition I had seen the other night, the apparition of Neo-Queen Serenity. 

Shaken, I stepped forward, "Is this-are you Queen Serenity?" 

She just smiled at me. 

Sweat trickled down my temple, so I reached up to brush it away but stopped as the vision mimicked me exactly, smiling. Slowly, I turned my wrist in a slow fanning-like motion; she did the same. Putting my hand down (the ghost copying me of course) I inhaled and Serenity seemed to do the same with her mouth open and her chest swelling. I put a finger to my nose and stuck out my left leg while squatting slightly with my right. You guessed it she did the same. 

"What's going on?" I breathed. 

No sooner had I said that then a wave a pain flashed in my head, causing me to black out for a few seconds. Now I was on the floor with a small gash on my forehead. Looking around I saw that that Serenity was still mimicking me to the very last motion, but her figure was fading fast; soon after she was gone. Another wave crushed my skull making me vomit. Why was this happening to me...?! 

The door to the room swung open, "Rena!" 

Colors danced violently around like a ranging fire, blinding me and my ears seemed to refuse to function as any noise heard made my stomach churn. Wave after wave hit until I felt something warm surround my body and it was all over. Relief took over in a blissful instant. 

Blinking several times, I looked up to see Darren Conway's angry face, "... Darren?" 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He demanded and that's when I noticed the warm sensation I had felt was Darren cradling me. 

"I-there was a voice...." I said sheepishly. 

His eyes were cold as ice; "I thought I told you to stay in your quarters for the day!" 

Wincing, I apologized and stood as he helped while still having a tight hold. He noticed the small amount of vomit on the floor, "Did you have another headache?" 

I let out a half-hearted, weak laugh at the term he had used. That was a total understatement, "Yeah.... It stopped when you got here." 

A thought crossed my mind, "How did you know I was here?" 

"I heard something strange and just knew where to find you." 

"What sound was that?" I asked, hoping that he heard the voice too. 

"The silence," Darren replied, looking up through the crystal ceiling at the clear night sky. 

That's right! The storm had stopped! With that realization, I began to shake. I could have died...! The power of the winds could tear any living thing apart in a matter of moments, but it instead ceased. I had done something terribly stupid. 

"Are you all right? Are you having another attack?" Darren asked with concern thickly strewn in his voice. 

"No," I said, smiling weakly, "I'm just tired." 

He nodded and we walked out of the garden to return to our beds. Speaking of which, in one of the desolate, useless flowerbeds a small little seedling sprouted out of the ground, but that was something I wouldn't notice until my next visit to the Crystal Palace of Tokyo. 

_@--------------------}--------------- _

2-27-03   
(Unedited)   
First Edit 9-23-03 


	4. Visions

_ TR- Hee! Yes I did get the name of the linguist from Home Star Runner; I just couldn't think of a name and that popped into my head strangely enough. Hee again._  
*==============

  
** Letters from Serenity   
~*~   
Chapter Four: Visions   
~Tokyo Rabbit   
~*~ **

Eating breakfast (some sort of condensed bar of foreign grains) I looked out from my door and watched Darren Conway talking to a few of my female interns. My eyes narrowed involuntarily as they giggled at some joke he had obviously cracked. Deciding that anything was better than standing here watching them, I walked over and smiled at Dr. Conway, "Good morning." 

He did not return the greeting, "I'm still angry with you." 

Darren's small fan club watched us intently; fixing that, I gave them a look of pure poison that made them run off to find something to do. 

"Why?" I asked, taking a bite of the crunchy, halfway satisfying bar. 

Those stormy blue eyes narrowed dangerously at me, but I refused to give in. 

"I think you know why." 

"Mmm.... No, not really," I said loftily. 

"Rena-" he warned. 

Throwing my hands up I sighed, "All right, all right! I'm sorry." 

"For what?" He prompted. 

Looking up at him, I wrinkled my nose. What was he trying to get at? He was acting like some sort of parent for goodness sakes! Well, he was old than me. Six years to be exact, making him twenty-six, but age doesn't matter much in this day and age where the Ambassadors' Crystals have prolonged life. To you, it may seem strange but to the children of the Silver Court it's normal. Population isn't a problem in the Utopian Planets either as to the rural planets under protection. There is a long, calculating process of getting approved to have children, but then again, it's not really as popular as it was thousands of years ago. Does that make since...? 

_Whoa!_ Way off subject Rena! What I began to say was that I don't see why he's treating me like this! It wasn't like he was my superior or anything. This was fifty-fifty. No more, no less. 

"Darren, you're my partner. I said I was sorry, but I don't have to answer to you or ask for permission to enter the palace," I snapped before I even thought to think. 

Just because we're _older,_ doesn't necessarily mean that we're _wiser...._

Darren gave me a surprised look, which faded into an apologetic smile, "That's right. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry Rena." 

"I-" 

"Well, I've got to get inside," he interrupted and before I could stop him, he walked inside one of the lager buildings where several studies where taking place. 

Currently, I felt only two inches high, no wait. I don't even deserve that; .4 inches. I really hadn't meant to snap at him, but this was one of the most important things in my life. I had to solve this! 

"Wait...! Darren was _concerned,_ that's why he was acting like that!" I groaned, hitting my head with my hand. 

Realizing that a little too late, I felt miserable. _The man was actually concerned!_ My conscience could have killed me just then. And just as luck would have it, as I was about to run after him and apologize, David came running up to me at full speed, _"Dr. Lemuria!!"_

"What is it David?!" I asked almost as frantic as he looked. 

When he stopped, he instantly doubled over panting like a maniac from his mad dash. Several moments later he was able to choke out, _"Garden-Adela...!"_

Fear flooded my scenes and it was my turn to make a mad dash. A prayer carried my feet faster as I exerted all of my energy. The palace doors were already open and before I knew it, I was in the palace gardens and I couldn't believe my eyes; everywhere little rose bushes grew from the ground. Each were only a foot off of the ground and off those healthy vines bloomed roses as red as blood. Only yesterday the flower beds were useless and barren, so what was happening here?! 

"Dr. Lemuria...!" Adela ran forward and into me; tears were pouring down her cheeks. 

"Adela, what's wrong?" I asked, still puzzling over the roses. 

As my hands came to rest on her quivering shoulders, she looked up at me in horror, "I saw a pair of ghosts!" 

_"...what?"_ I breathed, looking around. 

Turning, she pointed across the room, "They were there, walking together!" 

"What did they look like?" I asked. 

She shook her head, _"I don't know!"_

Damn. Taking her at arm-length distance, I looked in Adela's eyes, "It's all right. Calm down." 

"You believe me, right?" She sniffled. 

"Of course. Now, why don't you go to the commons building and calm down a bit?" I suggested. 

My frightened intern nodded and walked off, still shaking. Walking around, I inspected the roses. What exactly could make roses grow this fast and in infertile soil too? Crouching down, I inspected the rare flowers; they really were beautiful. Their sweet fragrance wafted under my nose. 

Like so many times now, a wave of pain caught me off guard making me reel backwards. Fortunately, it was a short attack and quite minor compared to ones I had before. Cautiously, I stood and continued to walk around the garden-well, that is until I noticed that I wasn't in the palace any more. Looking around I saw that I was in a park where rose bushes lined the cement walk way. It was nighttime and I wasn't alone. 

Standing in front of me was a girl and young man whose ages were not too far from my own it seemed. They were walking hand and hand, admiring the roses. 

_"I had fun tonight,"_ the girl smiled at what I guessed to be her significant other. 

_"So did I,"_ he smiled back. 

_"Mamoru,"_ her mood changed solemnly, _"I had a nightmare last night...."_

They stopped their stroll and Mamoru looked at her with concern, _"What was it about?"_

The girl bit her lower lip in thought while starring at the abundant roses, _"We were at war and you died...."_

He was silent and in his eyes I could see heartbreak when she looked up at him through silver tears, _"You died in my arms, Mamo-chan."_

_"Usako,"_ Mamoru whispered softly, _"As long as the Rose blooms, I'll be by your side and love you."_

As the two kissed, the vision began to fade. I didn't know whether or not to up chuck at the sentiments, but that's usually the view of someone single, right? Even so, my heart was beating fast and my face felt warm. A feeling I had never experienced before.... Anyways, I was soon back in the palace and the waves of pain began again but in turn, as soon as it had started, it ceased. 

"Rena," a voice said, making me jump. 

I turned to see Darren walking in the door, "Darren...." 

"I heard that Adela saw something-" he stopped instantly, looking at the roses, "What the-" 

"Yeah, I know." I said, taking hushed, deep breaths to calm the after affects of my attack. 

_"I don't believe it...._ It's nearly impossible to grow roses," Darren breathed, then looked at me, "Hey, are you all right?" 

"What?" I asked, slightly winded. 

Inhaling sharply, he stepped back, "Well, not that I don't believe you can't-I mean, I didn't mean to be a nag earlier...." 

"No, don't apologize. I was awful to you earlier," I sighed feeling ashamed, "I really didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that this is important to me, ya know?" 

"No, I don't," he said quietly, almost cautiously. 

That made me think. The truth of the matter was that he didn't know; I had never really told any one why this was my drive, my passion, my purpose. I had attacked him with what I thought was a half way good cause, but how was he to know? He didn't know any better than this was my job. Oh how much deeper it went than that. 

Looking at my watch I saw that it was near lunch and my stomach was growling at me even though I had just finished a breakfast bar. 

"Wanna grab something to eat?" I asked suddenly. 

Trying to make the sudden transaction from the two topics, Darren stood there with a bewildered look on his face; it was a rare treat indeed to see the great Dr. Conway clueless. With a smirk on my face I made it easy on him by taking his arm and leading him out of the gardens. ~*~ 

"I was four when it happened," I sighed, poking at my food. 

"What a way to go," he murmured thoughtlessly, then quickly added (a result of a glare, compliments of me), "I mean, he was a legend and all-" 

Forgiving him instantly, I gave him a weak smile, "Yeah. That's why I want to solve this. It's important to me." 

A thoughtful silence hung in the air. Darren gave in first, "I wasn't trying to take this away from you-okay, maybe when I first arrived and you yelled at me-" he paused, amused remembrance dancing in his eyes, "but I saw that determined passion in you eyes and knew that it was your purpose to solve Crystal Tokyo. Then when you started to have your attacks, I got worried and...." 

His voice trailed off. Boy, this was awkward in a kind of pleasant way.... It was new and strange for me to have someone concerned like he was for me.... 

Trying to think of something to say I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Strange about those roses huh?" 

He looked at me in surprise, then smiled, however, not without soft disappointment in his eyes. Fists in my lap clenching, I focused on the Ioian peas on my plate, "No, wait. That's not what I meant to say. It's strange having someone worry about me, so I don't know how to handle it. Though, I appreciate it greatly.... Thank you, Darren...." 

"For the record, I'll always care-I mean _worry_ about you, Rena Lemuria." 

Knowing that my face was a red as the Demiosian beats that rested next to my Ioian peas (much more appetizing than they sound), I flashed him a quick smile, murmured a thanks, then forked a huge amount of food in my mouth. Chewing vigorously I gave David a questioning look as he walked up to our table with a look on his face that was a mix between puzzlement and excitement. 

"Who planted the roses?" he asked. 

Being occupied, Darren answered for me, "We have no idea. They just appeared overnight it seems." 

"Whoa, that's wild. Well, what do we do about them? I can't work." 

"What do you mean?" I asked after swallowing. 

"Well, they're growing all over the place!" He exclaimed, "Some of them are even veining up the walls!" 

Jaws dropping, eyes wide, Darren and I gazed at each other in shock. Only moments ago they were only inches off the ground with tiny buds speckled across the green vines. I could just see all of my knowledge, creditability, and training crumble away to nothing. I was at a complete loss and I voiced it when David showed us the rose jungle, "I don't understand!! What's going on!?" 

Taking deep, ragged breaths I turned to Darren, "Well, what can you deduce from this, partner, because I haven't the damndest." 

I waited for his response as vines began to creep their way up my legs ever so slowly. 

*================  
_ Yay! I have the next few chapters mapped out so I'll try to get them out before my Internet is cut off, but don't worry. My friends have the Internet so I'll just put everything on a disk and upload the chapters over there. Hehe. After all, what are friends for? ~Tokyo Rabbit_

(4-12-03)  
Unedited 


	5. Nightmares

_TR- Okay, I was spending some time at my grandparent's and FINISHED this chapter with 8+ pages, but when I went to upload it the computer crashed. Ug. Oh well. Here it is. Enjoy and keep feeding me those reviews minna-san!  
*==========================_

**

Letter from Serenity  
~*~  
Chapter Five: Nightmares  


**_ ~Tokyo Rabbit  
~*~_

I was tired. Purplish bags resided under my eyes, my muscles screamed exhaustion every time I moved, sudden dizzy spells would hit from my deprivation. Sleep, it seemed, would always dance just out of my reach here lately; over a week now I hadn't been able to get any sleep what so ever. Nightmares plagued my dreams where a thick mist would roll over and from it mournful voices called out to me. The storms outside raged inside my visions, mottling the voices so much that I couldn't grasp a single word, and every night visions of the Earth's Moon haunted me. 

Currently, I was doing some brushwork on some glyphs on an obelisk. Wiping sweat from my sand cover brow, I looked up at the blue sky and spotted the ever-present, but always ignored silver speck. It was the Moon. After the Royal Family disappeared, the Moon derailed from its close orbit around the Earth. Every year it drifted farther into the reaches of space while our top scientists watched helplessly. 

You see, just like the Earth at night, the Moon is highly instable and impossible to land on. Even our attempts to give it an artificial trajectory have failed countless times. Also, here's a little tidbit for you: when Princess Serenity learned how to use her Crystal, she restored the Moon to its former glory. So, the answers to all of our questions could be on that rouge satellite and it's kingdom. 

To me, it seemed like a lost puppy searching for its master.... The thought made me smile. 

"Hey there," a voice like velvet almost purred. 

Placing my tiny brushes down, I stood to meet the sultry gaze of my partner. I smiled, "Hi." 

In the past week (along with my inability to sleep) I have developed a nice little habit-every night Darren Conway and I would have dinner together in the Commons building where conversation would be a constant companion. Mind you, it wasn't anything like a restaurant in a city, just quiet evenings of happiness. 

Darren peered closely at me, "Are you okay? You don't look so good...." 

Putting on my best smile I responded, "Sure! One hundred percent!" 

I lied and oh how I hated it. Gaining my new found friend in finding the softer side to Dr. Conway, I realized I rather die than make him worry, which was something he did constantly. I knew I looked sick, feeling worse than that, but I would never let him know that. 

"Well, would you like to come to the gardens with me?" Darren asked. 

"The gardens? Why?" I asked, dreading another surprise. 

"The specialists are here." 

That's when I noticed a tall lanky man with green hair and a short woman with black hair standing behind Darren. The roses in the gardens had grown so wildly that it made work in there impossible. As it is illegal to harm the rare flower, we called in a couple of gardeners (well, Darren called them Botanical Scientists, but gardener is easier to say) to carefully extract the endless tangle. 

"Oh! Sure!" I chirped, brushed off my dirty hand on my pants, and then stuck it out to greet the two new comers, "Hello. My name is Rena Lemuria, Dr. Conway's partner. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

They returned the greetings introducing themselves as Dr. Trx and Dr. Demetra. Darren and I lead them into the cool shade of the palace. However, when we came to the double doors that would lead to the gardens, we stopped in unison. Through the crack between the two doors and the bottom grew healthy green vines with small buds as red as freshly drawn blood. 

"A-and you say that they started to grow sometime last week?" Dr. Trx tried to find his voice. 

"Nine days to be exact," I clarified. 

After recovering from their shock, the two began to open the doors carefully and soon after they disappeared into the jungle after unpacking their complicated looking equipment. __

"Fascinating!" Came Dr. Trx's excited exclamation, "These roses have no thorns!" 

Looking carefully, we noticed that the roses, indeed, had no thorns. 

"I thought all roses had thorns," I remarked. 

"That's what makes it fascinating," Dr. Demetra's head appeared from the brush for a brief moment before disappearing again. 

Shortly after, I returned to my work at the bottom of the towering structure of crystal. I worked my aching muscles hard underneath the blazing sun-an attempt to forget the strange sight I had just seen. 

Questions upon questions were piling up in my mind and I was sick and tired of it. Never were there answers following those questions, just another one left unsolved. When I seemed to be moving forward in solving this mystery, another roadblock appeared stopping me. 

As the sun dipped further into the sky, the two botanical specialists marched out of the place with several bubble-like contraptions following them. I suspected the rose bushes were contained inside. They loaded their things and took in their jet to transport the flowers to Mercury I suspected; the planet's tropic weather made it the ideal place to raise the plants. 

Sun dipping even further, I stood on shaky legs and walked towards the Commons building where I would have my routine dinner with Darren. As the door slid open and shut again, I could sense almost immediately that something was wrong. Looking around I could see that the workers were not on the exercise equipment, at the bar, or de-stressing on the other entertaining facilities provided, but crowded around a single table. I spotted Darren among them and he didn't look happy. 

Slipping next to him, I peered over heads to look at what they were so aptly paying attention to.... It was a television. 

"-- Nxy, Kyxy's largest moon, reports that they last had contact with the shuttle around 7: 45 y.m. Flox time. Authorities, making assumptions that no passengers of the commercial jet survived that more real, have found no remains. King Ambassador of Kyxy assures the public that they--" 

And the screen blipped off. Who ever was holding it couldn't take any more, along with several others. 

Everyone began to disperse. I looked up a Darren, "So, did it just disappear?" 

A sad smile spread across his face, "That's what they're saying." 

We sat down in a corner boot secluded from everyone else. Silence took over giving my mind room to wander. It drifted to the news report. Deep in my mind there was a nagging sensation that this was somehow familiar and alarming. It was telling me that the authorities were missing something. 

Peace had been a constant among planets that joined the Silver Court (all but rural, undeveloped stars) but everything was slowly falling apart. Like I've said before, without the Royal Family to guide and protect the Silver Court, we were slowly losing our ways. 

Darren brought me back from my thoughts when he placed a warm hand on mine, smiling, "I'll be back." 

Getting up he walked over to the kitchen's vast window. __

'Geez, only Darren Conway can be that dirty and still look that good,' I thought amused. Only moments later did I chide myself. 

He returned with our dinners. Light dabbles of conversation visited us randomly and almost awkwardly as we ate. 

"Hey, you guys better be leaving here pretty soon. The storm is starting," an intern walked up to our table, warning us. 

We nodded in acknowledgement. Minutes later we placed our dishes in the kitchen and walked towards the front door arms draped lazily around each other's waists. I was too tired to contemplate about our newfound closeness. 

When we reached the door, a clicking was heard. We looked at one another in surprise but nothing compared to the feeling in my stomach when Darren pressed the door panel and instead of opening, it gave us a warning sound. 

"Its-locked," Darren muttered. 

"What?" I pushed the button and got the same response. 

Each door on each building that reached outside locked automatically after the winds outside reached a certain speed, insuring safety. They wouldn't unlock until the winds died down. Following that thought, another hit me in a sickening way. The night I had seen Neo-Queen Serenity in the gardens, I had opened the door without difficulty (and thought). So it seemed the influence of the ghosts reached far beyond the castle. _Greeeeeeeeeeaaaaaat....._ That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell. 

"It looks like we're the only ones here," Darren's voice brought me back to reality. 

Looking around I saw that he was right. Everyone had left in enough time to get to their quarters safely. 

"Well, let's find some cots to sleep on," my partner said and lead the way to a closet in the back. 

Walking after him, I began to sweat slightly. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to dwell on our new 'closeness.' 

Another safety requirement; each main building was to hold several emergency supplies for an, duh, emergency. Those items included cots, blankets, first aid kits, etc. However, when we reached the closet and opened it, we only found two pillows and a blanket. Unbelieving, we searched the place with a fine comb and found no other supplies. 

"Well, we could sleep on a pool table," Darren said nonchalantly, as if he didn't notice the precarious situation. _'... we could sleep...?'_ Well, I was nothing like him so I did see the precarious situation. 

He turned to me, "What do you think?" 

It was then that I saw the amusement in his eyes and knew that he did see the precarious situation. Damn it! Who ever came up with the word 'precarious' any ways?! 

"Uh, sure," I squeaked. 

After we turned off the lights and climbed upon the make-shift bed, I comforted my shot nerves with the thought that if Darren tried anything that I would give him a dose of pain, compliments of my hobby: kick boxing. 

Settling down, I began to think that he wouldn't try anything until I felt him move next to me. 

"Good night Rena," he whispered in a way that made me want to melt and drain into the table pockets. 

Then, much to my shock, I felt a pair of warm lips cover mine in a blissful way I have often heard described as a kiss. It was a brief one, but oh so lovely. 

"Good night, Darren," I replied before drifting into a wondrous slumber.

*~  


I felt cold and clammy as a mist rolled in over my vision, like so many dreams before, and just like dreams before, I could see only shadowy figures and stars. 

_'We have to go, love,'_ I turned to see a figure of a man talking to me, _'She'll be along soon.'_

_'I cannot leave here without her,'_ a woman responded. Only seconds later did I realize that it was I talking. 

My voice grew a degree colder, _'I'm surprised you would even suggest such a thing....'_

He was about to respond but a third party came onto the scene, _'Everything is in order. Good luck.'_

And that was the last I heard of their conversation as I began to call into the darkness, _'Usagi! Chibi-Usa, where are you?!'_

I was growing frantic-- or rather the woman was-- when the explosions heard faintly in the distance grew louder as if coming closer to our location. __

'Usagi!' 

No answer. My heart was slamming against my chest. However, a few moments later the shadowy figure of a young woman ran towards us. 

_'There you are!'_ I breathed, thanking the heavens, _'We have to leave now.'_

The girl sounded solemn, _'I'm not going....'_

_'What?!'_ It was the man's turn to become frantic, _'You must come with us!'_

She smiled sadly; I couldn't see it, but sensed it instead. 

_'Take care of her Daddy,' _and before either of us could respond, she shoved us off whatever we had been standing on before. 

Falling down into the darkness I could see her reaching down to us from the ledge, tears pouring down her face, _'Elision awaits....'_

Stretching my own hand out, I screeched into the stars with all of my sorrowful feeling as we plunged into a white light, _'Noooo!'_

Sitting up, I looked around me frantically only to find green tables basking in soft, amber light around me. I was in the Commons I soon realized. 

I pressed a clammy palm to my cold, sweaty forehead; an attempt to bring the rest of my dazed consciousness back to reality. When I felt I had a good enough grasp on this world, I noticed a certain warm fluttery feeling down in my stomach. Looking down I realized it was an effect caused by a bronzed, well-shaped arm was draped across my middle. 

_"Erk!"_ In a flash I was on the floor, rubbing my now smarting rear. 

Two hands curled over the side and a raven head followed. 

"What'd you doing down there?" Darren yawned. 

Standing, I looked at my watch and realized that the day would begin soon, "Help me put these things away before someone comes in and thinks something." 

"Think something?" He asked innocently; it was the smirk and amusement dancing in his eyes gave him away. 

Yanking the pillows out from underneath his head I sulked off but was rewarded when I heard him say _'ow'_ over my shoulder. Opening the closet door, I couldn't believe my eyes, _"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

My partner came bolting around the corner and stopped short in front of me, "What-" 

His voice trailed off as I stepped aside to show him the fully stocked closet with folding cots, blankets, and pillows galore. 

"S-someone must have come in," he stuttered, paling noticeably. 

We searched the place and no one could have even come in for the door was still locked. There was a clicking sound. Okay, the door _WAS_ locked. 

Walking to my quarters, I promised myself that if one more strange thing happened I would scream my head off. Coming upon my door, a shadow loomed over me. Turning around, there was Darren only breaths away from me. What did he want? 

"What?" I asked, trying not to smile. 

"I'd thought I'd just say good morning," he said in a sultry voice. 

As he leaned closer, the means in which he meant became apparent, "Darren, we can't! Everyone is starting to come outside!" 

"So, I'll make it quick," he murmured and his head dipped down. 

Again I experienced a little piece of heaven they call a kiss, and oh what a liar! It wasn't quick at all. I felt all of my energy drain in a pleasant way but when he pulled away it made me happy to hear that he was just as breathless as I, "Good morning." 

"Good morning," I breathed. 

"I'll see you later," he grinned. 

I watched him walk off to his quarters while my hand fumbled across my door panel. Before stumbling inside I gave the workers that witnessed our... uh... whatever you want to call it, a look that stated it was in their best intentions to forget what they had seen. 

Finally alone to think, I stepped inside the shower and let the cool water run over my body, washing away layers of sand. This was something new and strange to me. I never really allowed myself time to have a relationship. I was always studying hard to reach this place. _Ooo!_ I feel a flashback coming on! I have no doubt in my mind that you would rather have that than be forced to listen to me wash my naked body in seductive ways. No doubt what so ever.

*~ 

_'Rena, don't you want to come outside and play?'_ Cyndi asked. 

I looked up briefly at the girl from my piles of text pilots, _'No.'_

_'What are you studying for any ways?'_ Another girl asked. 

_'I have to solve the Royal Family's mystery,'_ I stated, then added mentally, _[And find out why Daddy died.]_

That earned me a couple of snickers from the other girls. 

_'Well,'_ Cyndi shrugged, _'Good luck!'_

The girls ran off, leaving me to my studies. My eyes narrowed. It wasn't like I was stupid; I knew what they say about me. Poor Rena lost her daddy. Poor Rena has no friends. Poor Rena thinks she can find the Royal Family. 

I would. No matter what. I would solve the mystery.

~*

Stepping out of the shower I fluffed my gold hair in a towel. It made me happy to be able to work on this project, and the possibility of working on it with someone special by my side. _Eee!_ All this talk about Darren was making my face red. 

Feeling a renewed sense of determination, I got dressed in my usual black tank top, tan cargo pants, and black boots (all of which clung to my body in ways I was just beginning to appreciate). Then pulled my waist-length hair back into a single braid. 

The palace was cool inside and not to many workers were in the rooms. In fact the garden was empty... but wait. Why did I still smell roses...?! 

True to my promise I made this morning, my lungs got a good workout, _"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

In the flower beds grew new rose bushes that came to the middle of my shins. Their sweet fragrance wafted under my nose and with it a frighteningly strong feeling that made my stomach churn sickly. The feeling was like a frantic yearning for something forgotten. Before I could think on it further than that, my vision went hazy and with one skull-crushing wave of pain, everything went black. 

Drifting softly into a void, I opened my eyes slowly. For a moment, I could have sworn I saw a woman with chilling blue eyes, but her figure faded into the black endlessness. In her place came indescribable glyphs radiating an eerie blue light, a bright contrast to the emotionless pit. 

A warm voice came out of that pit and wrapped around me like a blanket, 'Rena.... Rena, wake up.' 

My eyes fluttered open in response while my consciousness was slow to follow. My vision cleared slowly to reveal a concerned-looking Darren hovering over me, "Finally...." 

Instinctively, my hand came up to my head to find a large, tender bump on the back of my skull, "Where am I?" 

"In the gardens. You passed out," he explained, helping me up slowly. 

"Did I?" I squinted then it hit me. The scent of roses had indeed knocked me out. 

"Rena," Darren's mood seemed to darken a few shades, "Have you been having headaches?" 

No, don't make me answer that. I turned from him and crouched down to inspect the roses. Wrapping a hand around a vine, I focused on the petals of velvet, "Why do you think they keep growing?" 

"Rena, answer me." 

With how hard I was squeezing the lifeline of the flower, I was surprised it hadn't withered away, "Yes...." 

"That's why you've looked so sickly lately." 

"That's only part of it.... Every night I have nightmares and I've had strange visions of people making promises." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He didn't sound at all happy. 

"I didn't want to make you worry...." 

I could hear him pacing, "So you thought you'd just keep it from me? Rena, how do you think that makes me feel? Seeing you look the way you do, pale and weak, and you not telling me why is suppose to put me at ease?" 

I couldn't answer that. I knew it was wrong, but this was the exact response I had been dreading. 

He sighed, "Just... go home Rena...." 

My head snapped up, standing I whirled around on him, _"What?"_

"I'm having you deported," he stated firmly, eyes like slate. 

"You _can't_ do this! You _know_ what this means to me!" 

"Rena, you're ill. It's obvious." 

"That doesn't matter! I can handle it!" 

_"Listen to yourself!_ I'm doing this for your own good!" 

His head snapped back as my palm met it in one swift motion. He looked at me in shock, touched his hand to his face, and then pulled back to inspect his fingers. They were covered in blood. _It wasn't his...._

Looking down I saw red. My hand was completely covered in blood. But why...! 

"The roses," I said bordering a whisper. 

Looking down, we saw the once harmless vines were now had every centimeter coved in thorns so sharp they almost gleamed in the sun light. The one that I had just been hold was covered in my freshly drawn blood. 

"... they have thorns." 

*====================  
_ TR- Okay, this version was only 7 pages. Gomen nasai! But this one is probably better. Probably..... REVIEW! NOW!  
3-21-03  
(Unedited) _


	6. Home Cooked Love

_TR- I'm starving for reviews!  
*==========================_

** Letters From Serenity  
~*~  
Chapter Six: Home Cooked Love  
**_ ~Tokyo Rabbit  
~*~_

Why? 

As soon as the next dawn peeked, I was on a jet leaving Earth. Dr. Conway tried to reason with me, but I ignored him. My heart was a mere stone sitting in my chest and would not respond to his pleas. 

_Why?_

We passed the Moon and it's silver light seemed to sympathize with me. My eyes were constantly glued on the stars seen out my window. My thoughts drifted to Dr. Conway, and then later to the shuttle that had just recently disappeared. Would that happen to me? At that point in time I really didn't give a flip. 

_Why?_

My little one room apartment on Phoebe, one of Saturn's many moons, was a strange sight indeed. It was somewhat clean with only a few cluttered piles; I had left in a hurry last time I had been here, which was a while back. My fish seemed to be doing fine; the tank was in the wall and inside was a mechanism that kept them fed. I had eleven total, one each for the old Vieux-Soldiers (including the Vieux-Knight Tuxedo Mask and Small Lady). 

_Why?_

Sleep never came to me at night in my twin bed that could be pulled out from the white wall in my room. Thoughts kept me from it. Awful, saddening, painful thoughts.... 

_Why?_

Why had I let him get close to me? Why had the Silver Counsel agreed with him when he appealed for my deportation? Why had I been pried away from the one thing that I truly could throw my whole being into? 

Currently I was in the shower. Thoughts of Dr. Conway made my legs feel like rubber and my heart like a pincushion. The tile felt cool as I slid down to the bottom. My gold hair was acting like a drape, hiding me from those thoughts, but they wouldn't quit pounding in my head. Bringing my knees under my chin, I watched the clear, cool water pool around me and drain away. 

My hope was this water would cleanse me as a whole, washing away those painful thoughts, but I knew it was impossible. Like it was to hate Dr. Conway. I hated that. He had betrayed me. He took my vulnerability and turned it against me. He claimed it was for my 'own good,' but I was too stubborn to believe that. 

I finally worked the will to get out of the shower and get dressed. What frozen meals I had left in my fridge were gone due to consumption (what else?) and I needed to go to the market place to stock up. I was going to be here for a while. 

If anything could cheer me up, it was the Phocia (the city I lived in) market place. Bustling with life, one could find almost anything one needed and then have the fun of haggling. I liked haggling. The constant flow of energy always had a positive effect one me. Instead of vying for the meals in a box, I went for the fresh stuff. Venusian greens, Urpian fruits, everything. Tonight I would have one of my first ever 'I'm depressed so I'll eat away my sorrows' dinners. 

With a smile on my face, I made my way down the hall that lead to my apartment door and stopped short. Sitting in front of my door was a man. I couldn't see his face because he had it buried in his arms, which were crossed and resting on his knees. However, that didn't cover his head of raven black hair. I'd recognize that hair anywhere. THAT, he was most obviously asleep. 

A wicked smile spread across my face. Revenge.... Placing my grocery sack on the floor next to me, I kneeled down and looked him over. Brushing an ebony lock of hair out of his face, I sighed. 

_'He looks so innocent when he's sleeping,'_ I thought, _'who knew he would be such an **ASS!'**_

My thought turning sour, I leaned forward. He smelt like roses. Only a few hairs away, an urge hit. **__**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. 

_"What the-!!"_ He sprung up, nearly slamming into my door. 

_Ah._ I felt so much better. Standing, I gave him a some-what satisfied, evil smirk. 

"Rena," Dr. Conway gasped. 

Picking up my bag, I unlocked my door with a touch, stepped inside, and then said over my shoulder in what I knew to be a cold way, "Would you like to come in, Dr. Conway?" 

Without a word he followed me inside allowing the door to close behind. I walked into my kitchen/dinning room and began to unpack my bag's contents for preparation. I felt his eyes on me, watching my every move like he was evaluating my health. No more circles under my eyes, no more clammy skin, no more tears.... Let him evaluate that. 

"So what brings you here, Dr. Conway?" I asked indifferently. 

"You." 

"Oh really?" 

He paused, "Rena, will you at least look at me?" 

I did and he looked like hell. Well, for Dr. Conway that is. Under his eyes, which were usually as deep as the seas of Uranus but where now as murky as a lake on Pluto, were hints of sleep deprivation. But, that could just be an effect caused by his ebony hair falling into his eyes. That wasn't the point though. What his body language wouldn't tell me, those pitiful looking eyes would. In them I could see a desperation. What kind, I didn't know. 

"There. I'm looking at you." I stated. 

"How have you been?" He asked softly. 

I gave him the most plastic smile I could muster, "Great." 

His eyes narrowed skeptically as he looked me over, knowing that that was probably not the case. After a while he shrugged slightly, however his cynical eyes did not ease. 

"You're still mad at me though," he stated. 

My mouth quirked at the understatement, "I don't know what you mean by that, Dr. Conway." 

He sighed and leaned back in his chair (he was sitting at my table), "First of all, you keep calling me Dr. Conway." 

Really? Oh wow, I was. It must be some sort of physiological thing of how I HATE him. Okay, okay, not hate, but extremely close. 

"I don't expect you to run into my arms just at this point in time," I gave him a sour look, "But Rena, it really was for your own good." 

He continued while taking something out of his bag, "Besides, I do know what it means to you. It's not permanent, but in the meanwhile...." 

I nearly flew across the room when I saw what he sat on the table. It was a pearly pink box. My hand instinctively came up to the necklace hanging around my neck as I approached the box. Hands shaking, I opened the contraption and sure enough, inside was all of the letters. 

"I still need your help with this." Darren said, eyes brightening noticeably. 

Now sitting across from him, I fingered the ancient paper carefully, tears welling up in my eyes, "I don't understand...." "Rena, you're not my enemy, nor am I yours. My feelings towards you are still the same as when we spent that night on the pool table," he smiled at me and at once Darren returned in my mind; instead of seeing a toothy, purple maiden-eating monster I had envisioned ever since that day in the garden, I saw the handsome Darren Conway whose affectionate company I had grown to depend on; those lengthy, real conversations and sweet kisses-all two of them. 

"A little something to keep you busy while you recover," he added, taking advantage of my speechlessness. 

Something inside of me melted and in a flash I launched clear across the table and into Darren's arms. He seemed to be prepared for it. Having his arms wrapped tightly around me, I was in heaven. But what was that sound I heard? It was me... sobbing. 

"Oh Rena," Darren breathed into my hair, "Love, don't cry." 

We stayed like that, me sobbing uncontrollably into his broad chest and him soothing me, forever it seemed. My meal was waiting, but I really didn't care at that point in time. 

Pulling away from his chest, I laughed hoarsely at his nearly sopping shirt, "Sorry." 

"Don't be," he laughed as well, tucking a rouge strand of gold behind my ear. 

"No," I looked down at my lap in shame, "Not only for the shirt, but for hating you-well, _almost_ hating you." 

Brushing away my remaining tears, Darren smiled, "I don't blame you." 

Standing from my warm, comfortable chair (i.e. his lap) I bristled over to my bags and continued to unpack. Taking some greens in my hand, I turned to face his curious gaze, "When do you leave for Earth?" 

"Uh-tomorrow at 2," he said, "Why?" 

I smiled, "Would you like to stay for dinner?" 

Grinning, he gave his response-standing, he walked over to me, kissed me, and then began to help me unpack. That night was burned into my memory--no--existence for all eternity and a forever.... 

Forgive me Father, for I have sinned-- several times.... 

_*========================== TR- Super short chapter but I'd thought that'd it was a good spot to stop at. And let me just say WOW! Thank you everyone! Your response to this story has been so incredibly warm! EVERY-SINGLE-ONE of you kept this story alive and kicking. You deserve a pat on the back. ::gets all teary eyed:: Well... sniffle... keep those reviews coming. Maybe we can get to 100? Too much to ask, ne? And I know that some of you were getting worried about the letters. Don't worry. They'll be the main focus next chapter and soon they'll figure out their past... maybe.... Keekee. It's not really a secret any more b/c everyone of you has said something about it. Even so, that still leaves the question of 'Why did they leave in such a hurry?' Muwhahaha! Intriuge and mystery! Oh well. Hee! Luv you! Ja minna-chan!   
3-24-03   
(Unedited) _


	7. Hidden Memories

_TR- Wee! Isn't that just the funnest phrase? Wee! Got my car the other day (the 21st of May to be exact, I think). It's sooo cute! I named it Blueberry Smurf, or B.S. for short. Love my car, but on my first solo flight, I hit a bird.... Ahhh! I STILL feel bad about it! My friend was following me in her mom's car and she told me that she saw an explosion of feathers. I have a theory that b/c they're filled with air (their bones have holes in them to make them lighter) that if you run over them they pop instead of going squish. Sniffle... can you go to hell for running over a bird..?! I mean, most of the time they move! And I was like 'move bird, move bird, move bird,' and the next thing I felt was this thump thump. The feeling of a small creature being FLATTENED, no wait, POPPED. That's it, no forgiveness. Pray for my soul minna-san.... Sniffle.  
_ *===============================

** Letters from Serenity  
~*~  
Chapter 7: Hidden Memories  
_~Tokyo Rabbit (aka Bird Killer)_  
~*~**

Sitting across from Darren in a booth, I gave him a questioning look. Currently we were out eating lunch before he had to leave, but he was just sitting there watching me, "What?" 

Grinning, he shrugged his broad shoulders and said, "Nothing." 

"Eat!" I commanded, smiling as well. 

Last night played in my head again, making that smile spread even wider. I wasn't really sure how it happened, but I'm glad it did. Apparently he was as well. 

"You know," I said, taking a sip of my ves tea, "Last night I dreamed." 

"Dreamed?" 

"It's the first time in forever that I hadn't had a nightmare," I sighed. 

He paused, "Rena, what were your nightmares about? The castle?" 

I tried to explain them to him the best I could. Half of them where so mottled I couldn't understand or I couldn't remember the morning after. The bits and pieces I did remember-- falling into the stars, leaving behind someone special, glyphs, roses-I had difficulty relaying to him, but he was patient and understanding. Isn't he the greatest? 

"Perhaps it is the influence of the ghosts, or even the castle," he said after a moment of thought. 

"That sounds reasonable, considering," I smiled as he took my hand into his from where he sat. 

A certain hurt came over his face as he flipped it over to inspect the palm. After the rose incident, Darren demanded that Dr. Wo look at my hand and tend to it. In frustration I unbound the bandages when I got home. It took a couple of days for the gashes to heal enough for the ability to move it to come back. The gashes slowly turned into cuts, but they were still evident. 

"I'm sorry," Darren said softly. 

"Sorry for what? How were you to know?" I chided delicately. 

Kissing my palm tenderly, he murmured in it, "I'm sorry just the same." 

I was about to tell him that he was being silly, but decided against it. Soon after, 2 came around. Standing on the air and spaceport grounds, I tried not to cry by yelling at myself mentally for being so emotional. It wasn't as if I'd never see him again. 

"I promise to come back and visit as often as I can until you can return to Earth," Darren hugged me, murmuring in my loose hair. 

"I promise to get better," I wrapped my arms around him tightly, sniffling in his iron chest. 

He kissed me softly then looked me in the eyes, "You better, or so help me there'll be hell to pay." 

I smiled at him, blinking constantly in my raging war against down pour, "Send reports?" 

"I will," and with one last embrace and lengthy, heavenly kiss, I watched him board the jet. 

Waving frantically like a loon, I watched the contraption disappear into the sky. I made a promise as well, to solve the letters. Burning with energy, I headed directly towards the largest library located on Phoebe, which so happened to be conveniently located across from my apartment building. Heh heh.... 

Sitting down at a table with my arms overflowing with document-pilots and then some, I began researching like a maniac. Everything on anything that even remotely had an installment or even mentioned the Silver Court, Millennium, or Royal Family was in front of me. Luckily I had snagged an empty table. That was something I adored about this particular library. The tables were long where several people could sit and have plenty of elbowroom and reading lights for every individual. On the tabletops there where touch screens that only activated when you wished. They gave you access to the UWW (universe wide web), library archives, and so much more. 

I only paused my relentless voyage through the tombs once to look at my watch. It was getting really late, but I just couldn't stop myself. Picking the _'Our History'_ pilot back up something sudden caught my eye. The television in my workspace turned on. My brow furrowing, I pressed the off button, but it remained on. 

_"--last transmission was moments before the shuttle's signal disappeared completely. Captin Rtu, the pilot of the now missing craft, reported that there were odd differentiations in their instrumentation. We will now play the audio from the craft that was retrieved just before its disappearance: 'fzzt -- our trajectory seems to-- wait, what is that? A strange blue light bzzrt!' _

"This makes the fifth shuttle to vanish--" 

Then the screen shut off. Another one? It was chilling, how those commercial jets would go missing. No remains, no signals. Nothing. Perhaps the universe was finally collapsing without the Brightest Stars to protect it. A strange sensation came with that thought. It had come with such ease into my mind and made me feel nonchalant. It didn't scare me, the universe collapsing; it was as if it wasn't the truth. Not so simple as the end of existence but something deeper than that. 

I gave a little laugh. Such strange and scattered thoughts. The late hour after such an emotional day must have been getting to me, causing random and silly thoughts to protrude into my mind. 

Placing the impossible amounts of pilots on the return shelf, I stepped out into the cool night. Stretching, my attention was caught by the ever-present vision of Phoebe's mother star, Saturn; such a beautiful sight to see. It was just as mysterious and eerily beautiful as it's ruler, Queen Eris. She was the same Sailor Saturn who fought by Sailor Cosmos' (or Sailor Moon) side. There was only one other Ambassador who hadn't been reborn at least once, and that was Queen Persephone, Pluto's ruler. Persephone was almost as old as time with the blood of Cronos running in her veins. 

A thought crossed my mind. Perhaps the queen of the twin planet knew something. Even if it wasn't something about the Shige Wars, maybe something about the Royal Family that would lead me in the right direction. 

My apartment was a welcome sight compared to the endless lists of text. That and it still smelled like Darren, like roses. I wondered if it was from working in the gardens. Looking at my watch, I figured that he was on Earth. It was just after day there, so he must have gotten a small amount of work done before the routine storm. 

Yawning, I made a mental note to call the Counsel in the morning for clearance to go to Pluto and speak with her Majesty. I climbed into bed after changing into my pink PJs. My face hit a pillow and a smile spread across my face as my hands swept under the fluffy goodness. Visions from last night replayed in my head, making me feel as light as a feather. 

Sighing, I rolled over and opened my eyes to see a blinking light. Brow furrowing, I stretched across the bed and searched for the item. It was my communication pilot. Tapping a couple of the buttons on the touch-screen, I realized I had a new message. It was from Darren! 

_ "Hey gorgeous. Here's my first report on my first day back on Earth,"_ he smiled his knee-weakening smile, _"Nothing really cataclysmic happened while I was gone. Everyone misses you though and hopes to see you soon. I agree wholeheartedly."_

Rolling on my back, I giggled, watching the message. 

_"Working in the gardens I saw a few white wisps and thought it might have been one of your ghosts, but nothing happened. It was probably some sand or something,"_ he didn't sound too sure, but I forgave him, _"I miss you terribly,"_ he stopped and looked at his watch, _"every second of the ten hours we've been apart. See you soon love."_

And that was the end. Ug. Tossing the contraption on the floor, I whined, "It was too short!" 

I missed him painfully as well, and before I couldn't stand the sight of him. Funny how things can turn out. 

*~ 

Waking early I got dressed and ate a huge breakfast for there was a feeling deep inside of me that told of great discoveries lying in wait for me to come along. Pulling one particular pilot from my workbag, I pressed one speed dial number and a familiar face of a red haired secretary appeared, _"Kyosusumu, capital palace of the Silver Court. This is Sana speaking, how my I help you?"_

"This is Dr. Rena Lumiera. Please direct me to Queen Diopside. Thank you." 

A picture of a woman with short, sandy blond hair replaced the one of the capital secretary. She smiled regally, _"Rena, what can I do for you?"_

"I need permission to fly to Pluto and hold a counsel with Queen Persephone," I replied, "To research a theory of mine on the Royal Family." 

The queen paused for a moment,_ "As far as traveling is concerned, I may permit that...."_

I was about to ask her who I had to call to gain an audience with the Queen of Time, but the picture of Diopside became smaller and moved to the second half of the screen as the first half became occupied with a picture of a woman whose hair was of dark jade and eyes of wise maroon. I shivered slightly. This woman was the oldest being in the entire universe. 

_"Yes, Diopside?"_ Persephone, or as she was known eons ago, Sailor Pluto asked the queen of Uranus. 

_"This, as I'm sure you remember, is Dr. Lemuria, who we assigned to research Our Royal Family,"_ the first queen briefly introduced me. _"Yes, and the one we recently banned from Earth,"_ the second ruler replied. 

I winced. 

_"Yes, well.... She seeks an audience with your Grace."_

There was a long, awkward pause until Persephone said, _"Yes, I have an opening today."_

And that was it. The half of the screen that contained the Queen of Pluto blipped to black and Diopside's side filled the full once more. 

_"Well, there you go Rena," _the Head of Travel relations smiled, _"Now if you will, insert your passkey so I can confirm it."_

I dumbly reached for a transparent, plastic card, my passkey. Inserting it into a slot in the top of the black pilot, a thought crossed my mind, "Uh, I forgot to ask when her opening was." 

There was a small beep and the card popped out for me to grab, _"Don't worry about it. Good luck."_

And that was it. Ug. 

_@---------}--------------  
TR- Minna-san! Gomen nasai! Times 1,000! I really am sorry for not posting in so long, but things have been really hectic lately. I was going to double this chapter, but since you've all been so patient and death threats have been minimum, I decided to break chapter 7 into two parts. I'll get working on the second part now!_

6-13-03  
(Unedited) 


	8. Hidden Memories Part II

** Letters from Serenity Chapter 7  
Part 2  
_~Tokyo Rabbit (and don't you forget it!)  
_ ~*~**

Standing before the Queen of Time was an awe-inspiring experience. A woman of tall stature with midnight jade hair down to the floor and glittering maroon eyes stood before me shrouded in black silks. Time itself seem to radiate from her, setting a wise atmosphere about us in the church-gothic throne room of marble. 

She smiled serenely at me, calming my nerves a considerable degree, "Dr. Lemuria, it is good to see you once more face-to-face." 

"Thank you your Majesty," I bowed somewhat awkwardly. 

"Now, come walk with me and tell me what it is that you have traveled so far to speak with me about," Queen Persephone stood from her throne of midnight elegance and led me to her gardens of aster, hippeastrum, myrtle, gladiolus, and heather-all flowers telling of the Queen's preferred solitude and timelessness. 

"Your Majesty-" I began but she waved a hand gracefully to interrupt. 

"Please, call me Persephone. Formalities are unnecessary and take up time, and that is something we lack," she said. 

"A-alright, Persephone," I repeated slowly, "Uh-well, I came here to talk about the past." 

"Naturally." 

"In countless reports, you have said that you have no recollection of the past. How is that? You were there right?" 

"Yes, I was. I guarded the Queen of Moon's daughter in the old Millennium, watched her die by her own grieving hand. I guarded the Gates of Time for an era, met the legendary soldier Sailor Moon and her Guards. I then fought by her side, watched her become Queen of Earth and later the Universe. A war came from the darkness and the Queen emerged as the Ultimate Soldier, Sailor Cosmos. The Guards of the Inner and Outer planetary rings fought along side her, as did all others throughout the Court, but now she is missing," Persephone paused, "I do not remember anything of the Shige Wars that took the Royal Family from us." 

"Nothing at all?" I asked, near desperation. 

"Nothing at all. I know it is due to Queen Serenity, but I know not her reason behind blocking everyone in the Universe's memories. Whether it be by rebirth or by some other means, when the Royal Family returns to us, I suspect that everyone's memories will as well." 

"I hope it'll be soon," I said half mindedly, looking at the floral variety. 

I felt her eyes on me. 

"Uh-well, you know. It seems like the number of natural disasters are multiplying by leaps. It's unnatural. Ships disappearing without any trace, extreme seasons, violent storms that break records.... Everything seems to be ripping at the seams." 

"Mm." Was all she said. 

"Also, the activities in the Crystal Palace seem to be a result of some sort of reaction to these events. What do you think?" 

Persephone was silent for a moment or two then said, "The attack presented by this unknown enemy during the Shige Wars must have been something implausible for Serenity to block all knowledge of it from every being's memories and for it to drive back the Royal Family's efforts to contain it. What I fear most is what I know: it will happen again. Come, let me show you something." 

Following the timeless Queen through her palace, a strange, fluttering feeling began to form in the pit of my stomach. She led me through vast hallways and then a slew of tiny, less magnificent ones until we came upon a pair of double doors that looked like they led to a servant's quarters. Persephone opened the doors and stepped aside leaving me to step inside the room first. 

What I saw was something I would have never suspected to behind those doors of dark chocolate: a vast room that made any other room in the palace seem almost miniscule in comparison. It was empty except for another pair of doors that were truly gargantuan in size and magnificence. Beautiful carvings adorned the wood that I'm sure were each several tons in weight. 

I breathed a sigh in awe. 

"These are the Doors of Time," Persephone closed the miniscule doors behind her, "There are only one other pair leading to the time limbo where I spent most of my eternity before meeting Queen Selenity and then later her daughter and heir. They reside in the Crystal Palace on Earth.   
"What is so significant about these doors that only members of the Royal Family and myself are able to open these doors. I can travel through time as easily as one draws breath, normally." 

"Normally?" I asked in a somewhat small voice, head spinning and stomach churning in awe of what the Queen was showing me. 

"I cannot even travel to the time of the Shige Wars. A powerful seal is upon that gateway and not even I, the Guardian of all Time can pass through it. The King and Queen were desperate in their attempts to thwart the enemy." 

"Very...." I replied somewhat dumbfounded. 

*~ 

I plopped down on my couch and threw my feet upon my coffee table. The trip to Pluto and back wore me out. What I had hoped to accomplish there was halfway satisfied. I learned that the Queen of Pluto, indeed, knew nothing about the Shige Wars and that I need to solve this mystery faster than I had intended. 

_'What I fear most is what I know: it will happen again....'_ Those words frightened me. 

But I was also very confused and puzzled over what Queen Persephone said before I left, _'What does stick out in my mind, that might help you is that the Queen always kept a mirror in her chambers. It is an obscure memory that I can't seem to get rid of for strange reasons I do not know.'_

A mirror? Why would I look for a mirror? But, being on this case for some time, nothing really seems to make any since so why rule out the unobvious and estranged? 

My thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound. It was my communicator. Taking it out of my bag, I saw that I had a new message, and to my elation it was from Darren. 

_'Here's my second report on my second day away from you,'_ he smiled, _'Well, the thorns on the roses have fallen off and they seem to have stop growing, which is good. Also, I heard voices in the gardens one night while I was working late, but no one was there. Strange huh? They could have been a result of lack of sleep. Who knows?'_

I would bet anything that they were the spirits of castle rather lack of sleep. 

_'Also, I need you to check something for me. Vieux-Neo-Queen Serenity had a wedding ring. Currently it's in a museum for me; I need you to check on it and see if it's authentic. Can't say why now,'_ he winked, _'It's a secret. Hope to see you soon, bye.'_

And the screen went blank. Once again, too short. Pressing a couple of touch screen buttons, I began to record my own message. 

"Hello, Darren. Here's my report as promised. Today I traveled to Pluto to discuse the Shige Wars with her. As suspected, she knows nothing about them. She even showed me the Doors of Time and told me that that time period is blocked off from any travelers. Queen Serenity did a number on everyone's memories and sealed off a portion of time. Queen Persephone is afraid that whatever caused the Royal Family to take such drastic measures is about to happen again. I'm also thinking the same thing.   
"I went to the library yesterday and found absolutely nothing. I'm going to locate Serenity's wedding ring for you and investigate. I miss you, send everyone my love. Bye." 

Getting on the UWW, it took me only moments to find the beautiful artifact that the Queen wore for a good portion of her life. Pictures showed me that the ring had a huge diamond and a gold band with tiny moons carved in it. Currently it was being displayed in a museum on Sinope, Jupiter. 

Looking at my watch, I figured I had plenty of time to book a jet and view it, seeing how Sinope and Phoebe's time zones were completely different. 

*~ 

"Oh, I'm so sorry but the ring is not here." A short, portly man apologized to me. 

I looked at the curator in disbelief, "Not here? Where is it? Your site claimed to have it on display here." 

"Well, we did for a short while," he explained, "But Queen Minerva was most adamant on possessing it. She claimed to have an attachment to it and insisted that she keep it in her vaults. We had no choice." 

And that was it. I had to call the Queen Diopside and get permission to fly to Phobos Deimos, Mars' castle and talk with the Queen there as soon as possible. Which I did. 

*~ 

The Queen of Mars, Ruby-Queen Minerva, was just as beautiful as the Onyx-Queen of Pluto but different in almost every way. Her hair was the fieriest of reds that reached down to her knees in glistening waves while her eyes were a deep violet. Minerva's gown consisted of red velvets and gold ribbons which complimented her bronzed skin. 

"You wish to see Neo-Queen Serenity's ring?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously, "Why?" 

"Dr. Conway, my partner in the Crystal Tokyo excavation, and I have reason to question it's authenticity," I stated, not really sure which reason that would be. 

"Why is that?" She asked even more skeptically. 

Damn. The one question I really didn't because, as I said before, I didn't know the reasoning. Darren chose to keep that little tidbit of information from me. 

"I--uh, well, you see, if it is authentic, then it could hold the key to unlocking several secrets of Crystal Tokyo," I had no idea why I said that, but it seemed to work as the Queen stood from her throne and nodded to one of the Duchesses that were a part of her own Guard, as they were in the past life-Phobos and Deimos from the planet Cronos. 

The young woman with raven black hair bowed and left the throne room only to return with a small gold box. Queen Minerva held out her hand and opened the box with a tiny golden key that materialized in her grasp. Once the lid came up she reached inside with both hands (the key remained in the lock) to pull out a smaller box of gold. She beckoned me towards her with a commanding look and opened the box as I neared. Inside was the diamond ring that Neo-Queen Serenity owned. 

"It's beautiful...." I breathed. 

"I remember the girl I knew in my past lives who was to become Queen and wear this ring," Queen Minerva spoke, "Then I was known as Princess Minerva, daughter of King Ares, and then later Hino Rei, personal friend to the Princess of the Moon. She was dear to me in ways I cannot understand. I suppose it's called friendship, one of the truest forms." 

I listened to the Queen's confession intently. 

"She was as dear to me as my own life, probably even more so as I forfeited it several times. I long to know her in this life to protect and befriend her as I did in the past. This is the reason I took the ring into my personal collection to watch over it so I could return it to her once she returned to us." 

For some reason, I felt my heart swell with endearment at her statement. 

"May I?" I asked. 

"Yes," she smiled at me, a rare thing to see. 

I carefully pulled the ring out of the box and inspected it. 

"I really do not know how you will determine on whether it is the genuine ring or not, but I hope you will be able to figure it out," she said. 

"Honestly, I really don't know how I'll be able to tell either," I smiled at her, giving her the truth. 

She smiled again. 

I turned the object over and over in my hands, inspecting it closely, "I suppose I'll need some of my-" 

I started to tell her that I needed some equipment to gauge it's age by carbonation and other factors, but I felt something give away as I turned it over in my fingers. Looking down I saw the ring lying on my palm and in an instant a pile of sand replaced the ring. 

"What-" the Queen looked at the small pile in disbelief, a slender hand reaching up timidly to clarify what the eyes had seen, "What did you do...?!" 

"I-I-" I was at a loss, "I have no idea what happened!" 

"How could you?! The one link I had to her and it's gone!" She gasped, temperature rising. 

"I-I don't know what happened-I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, your Majesty!" I cried, nearing tears. 

The guilt was more painful than the vision I had of myself sitting in universal prison on a prison star. Unsure of what to do, I carefully poured the remains in her shaking hands and thought of running. 

"I really do apologize-I have no idea how it happened...." I said, lip trembling. 

There were a few tense moments as I stood there ridged and shaking with guilt and fear while Minerva stood there clenching onto the grains of sand, wide eyed and the twin duchesses were peering over her shoulder shocked. I considered again making a run for it. 

"Rena is it?" Her Majesty's voice was shaking slightly. 

"Yes...." 

Slowly I watched the Queen's expression soften somewhat as she straightened herself out, "Is that your real name?" 

"No. It's Serene your Majesty," I replied, somewhat puzzled. Perhaps she was asking for mug shot purposes. 

She was now looking out of one of the palace windows with a far off look in her violet eyes and whispered, _"You remind me of her...."_

"May I call you that? Serene?" 

"Uh-yes, you may." 

"Serene," she looked back at me, all the anger and shock gone from her eyes, "I hope you find the real ring and solve this mystery." 

I watched her pour the sand from her hand and then brush the rest of it off on her dress, making Phobos and Deimos smirk. 

"Have you been to see a physician yet?" Minerva asked. 

"No, your Majesty-" 

"Then go to one, get a complete checkup. Contact me with the results and depending on the results, we will set up an appeal with the Counsel for your return to Earth." 

"Oh! Your Majesty-" 

"Please, Minerva." 

"Uh-yes, Minerva. Thank you so much!" I smiled. 

She returned the smile, "I hope your travels go well." 

*~ 

"And it dissolved right in my hands!" I exclaimed into my communicator. 

_'Really?! I hadn't expected that....'_

Currently I was soaking in a bathtub filled of bubbles talking to Darren. The storms on Earth weren't due for another half hour so it made actual communication possible. 

_'What I did expect was for it to be a fake,'_ he replied. 

"Where do you think the real one is?" I asked, shifting my elbow on the side of the tub so I could hold the pilot a little better. 

_'Around-are you in the tub?'_ He asked. 

I giggled, "Yes, now around where?" 

It took him a moment or two to recompose himself (hee), _'I think it's around your neck.'_

"What?!" I yelped nearly dropping the pilot into the water. 

_'If those letters turn out to be from Neo-Queen Serenity, then that ring of yours is most definitely her wedding ring that the King gave to her.'_

"But my father said it was a servant's ring!" I cried. 

'He may have been wrong,' seeing the rage rise in my face, he added quickly, _'He was a great man, Rena, one of the best, but he may have been fooled like the rest of us. That ring you dissolved-' insert smirk here, '-was discovered way before his time. There was no reason for him to believe your ring was something more. And who knows, I may be wrong.'_

"Hmm... Maybe...." 

We talked until the reception began to break up due to the storms, but I made sure to fix something that was bothering me before we had to say good bye. 

"Darren?" 

_'Yes?"_

"Call me Serene from now on, okay?" 

He smiled,_ 'Okay, Serene. Good night, sweet dreams."_

"Good night, sleep tight, Darren." 

That night, alone in my bed, I dreamt of mirrors....

_ @----------}--------------- TR- I'm sorry I worried so many of you about this story, but I really had no idea how to get the transition from ch 6 to the second half of ch 7, so ch7 part one was, in fact, sorta a filler. But I just wanna thank Pia B. for the sweet review! Hee! It made me write faster. And thank you EVERYONE who have reviewed! Your reviews will help me get the next chapter out (which I have outlined) faster! I PROMISE! _

(unedited)   
6-17-03 


	9. Phantom Mirror

_TR- Ug. Going over my old chapters I find all these small mistakes that I've made. Ug again. So, I apologize for those made and those I'm going to make in the future. Everyone should own a copy of Linkin Park's Meteora. It's really awesome and it'll come in handy for inspiration for the battle scenes. Wee! Thank you everyone for reviewing! We actually reached 100! ::sniffles:: I'm so happy...._  
@----------}-------------------

** Letters from Serenity  
Chapter Eight:  
Phantom Mirror   
**_ ~ Tokyo Rabbit_  
~*~

"Dr. Lemuria, I have found nothing that would even hint to the reason for your body's behavior," Dr. Lee removed her stethoscope as she twirled on her chair to look at me. 

"So I'm okay?" I asked, eager to return to Crystal Tokyo and Darren. 

"Well, some of your other cultures are going to take a few hours, my doctor said as she reached into a drawer. 

"A few hours? That long?" I said in disbelief. 

"I don't think they'll tell me anything different." 

My hopes for getting the grant to return to Earth were soaring sky high, even though a small portion of my common sense was telling me to be more concerned why Dr. Lee couldn't find any reason for my sickness while on the absconded planet. 

The wizened woman handed me a card she just had in her pilot, "Give this to the Counsel, and I'm sure they'll let you return to your work." 

"Thank you, Doctor," I smiled, jumping up to get dressed once again. 

"You're welcome Doctor," she returned the smile. 

~*~ 

"Dr. Lee has cleared me, as you can see, your Majesties," I explained as I stood in front of a handful of Ambassadors who were peering down at me skeptically. 

Currently I was standing in the Milky Way's Counsel Interrogation Room, or as it was often called on friendlier terms, the discussion room. 

"Dr. Lemuria, we trust Dr. Lee's judgment, but is this what you really want? To return to Earth and risk your health and possibly even your life once again?" Queen Freyjia, ruler of Venus and the head of the Inner planetary ring of the MW, asked me. 

"Yes, it is with all my heart." 

~*~ 

Oh happy day! I was now on my way back to Earth and to Darren. Feeling how I was, I almost believed that if my seat belt wasn't holding me firmly in me in my place, I would float away from it in elation even though the gravity simulators where on. 

But right at that moment, I was concerned as I watched Darren's report. He looked almost as ragged as I had felt when I left Earth. 

_"--the storms have gotten worse. It's amazing how fast they're materializing now; nearly double the time it would usually take. Our days are becoming shorter,'_ his solemn expression faded into an exhausted smile,_ 'On a more pleasant but bizarre note, the thorns on the roses have fallen off. They don't seem to be growing any more in height, but they're blooming at an alarming rate.... Which now that I think about it, that really shouldn't surprise me--"_ I smiled, _'Get well soon, miss you.'_

And that was it. I wanted to report back and asked him if they had found any full-length mirrors, but I figured that I could just ask him in person. Hee. 

Chewing on my bottom lip, I giggled slightly, "I hope he's surprised." 

The flight itself went pretty quickly and we only had a few hours of layover in orbit while the pilots constantly watched their instrumentation for the ideal landing conditions. As were landing, I nearly vaulted from my seat, ripped open the emergency door and jumped into the blue yonder-- a product of my excitement. 

Being dropped off at the edge of camp, away from the castle, only a small group gathered to see who had landed. My luggage was unloaded first and no sooner than I had both feet on the desolate soil of Earth, a figure rushed forward and fiercely embraced me, nearly knocking me backwards. It was Adela. 

"Why didn't you call and tell us?!" She demanded. 

"I guess I wanted to surprised everyone," I answered, patting her back as an older sister would, "Did it work?" 

She pulled away and I could see tears in her eyes, "Yes. Welcome back!" 

And with that warm statement, the small crowd surged forward to greet me in similar ways, almost making _me_ cry. After a slew of handshakes and bear hugs a couple of my colleagues helped me carry my luggage to my quarters. Once inside and alone, I hummed an annoyingly happy tune as I reveled in the task of unpacking my things while imagining a shocked look on Darren's face; I had asked someone earlier where he was and was informed that he was currently working in the castle. Hoping to see him soon, I wondered how he would really react, but knew that however he did, it would be positive. 

Just after placing a picture frame on the nightstand next to my bed I heard my door slide open. Turning, I had to shield my eyes against the blazing sun pouring in to make out the dark, tall, heaving silhouette that stood in my door way. They stepped inside to allow the door to shut behind them. 

"Darren-" I gasped astonished to see him of all people standing in my room (damn, there goes my plan of surprising him). 

He didn't respond but rather just stood there gawking at me while trying to catch his breath. Hesitantly he strode over to where I stood rooted in shock, his midnight eyes looking me over wildly. 

"The doctor checked me out and said that I'm fine.... Surprise?" I laughed nervously as a bronzed hand reached out to touch my hair. 

Having his breathing returned to normal (he most obviously ran from the castle upon hearing the news of my arrival. Note to self: find out who snitched and destroy), "And the Counsel?" 

For my answer, I flashed him the card that if inserted into a pilot would show my clearance from both Dr. Lee and the Counsel. The corners of his mouth quirked in a strange smile and before I could think any thing else, his mouth fiercely claimed my own in breathless heat. He broke away only after I felt I would pass out if I didn't breath soon, then he nearly lunged at the door and locked it. I just laughed as he came at me again. 

~*~ 

Therein the distance that was covered in impenetrable fog came a voice so sweet, lulling my scenes into calm revere with song. I knew this voice to be the one I had heard in the castle as the mysterious building just began to reveal it's mysteries to me. A song so haunting and beautiful at the same time, in a language I could not begin to understand.... 

But just as it had faded into my consciousness it began to drift away as I felt my body stir. 

My eyes fluttered open. My first night back and already I was beginning to have strange dreams and hear voices. Why did I agree to come back again? Looking around I spotted the picture I had placed on my nightstand earlier in the day, dimly lit by a candle I had lit next to it and found my first reason: my father. It was his life's work to unlock the secrets of Crystal Tokyo and now it was mine. Smiling, I rolled over gently and looked upon the second reason: Darren, who was sleeping soundly. 

I sighed happily and looked at my watch, which I had not set back to Earth time yet, but simple mathematics told me that it was two a.m. It would be hours before the storm outside died down. Listening to it, I understood what Darren meant when he said that they had gotten worse over the past few days; if the buildings where not so technologically equipped to sustain such extremes, I would have been worried. 

I shivered at the thought and Darren subconsciously pulled me closer to him. Instead of thinking of such things, I resigned to think of happier topics (i.e. Darren). I smiled. Unable to resist, I snuggled closer and kissed him on the nose. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes slowly. 

"Hey," he smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead. 

"Hey," I replied. 

"I missed you," his smile turned into a smirk as he propped his self up upon an elbow. 

I laughed a deep, throaty laugh, "I couldn't tell. Oh!" 

"What?" 

"I meant to ask you, have you found any mirrors in the castle?" 

It was his turn to laugh. 

"What? I'm serious!" 

"Most definitely a career woman," he murmured more to himself than to me before he kissed me on the lips. 

"So? What's wrong with that?" I whined. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Darren reassured me, amusement dancing in his eyes, "There have been a few mirrors found and shards I'm sure, but I don't know if it's what you're looking for. Why?" 

"Queen Persephone told me that she couldn't forget about this mirror Queen Serenity kept in her and her husband's room. After that I had a dream about mirrors," I said as rolled over on my back. 

"What happened in the dream?" 

"Nothing much. I just came across this full length mirror and stared at it for the longest time." 

"Strange." 

"You're t-t-telling me," I yawned, rolling over once again. 

"Well, it's pointless to worry about it now. I'll show you the mirrors we've found in the morning," he said softly, his deep voice and body warmth lulling me to the edges of the conscious world and non. 

"It's a de--al" I whispered, yawning once again. Darren dipped down to kiss my temple and whispered, "I love you Serene. Good night." 

"Mn," was my only response as I was too far-gone to even tell if he spoke at all. 

He brushed some of my hair out of the way and wrapped me lovingly in his arms. Shortly thereafter slumber claimed him as well. 

~*~ 

Darren showed me a holding room in one of the main buildings where shards of glass, hand held mirrors, and other uninteresting items were being held. I found no mirror that fit the description of Neo-Queen Serenity's mirror. 

After sifting through the useless artifacts, I decided to retire to my quarters to have a look at the letters. Hours upon hours told me nothing. I pulled every reference pilot I had, picked out charts, and graphed each character. After several letters, I began to notice patterns. There was a certain familiarity in several sentences which I figured where nouns of some sort that the author of the letters knew, whether it be a name of someone or a place or something else. Then there was the same closing statement and signature at the end of each letter. Even as I made a table of all the different characters, something seemed to be familiar in each obscure letter. 

Standing, I yawned. There was a good thirty minutes before the storm would start, according to its new patterns. Gathering up all the letters, my charts, and anything else I thought I would need, I stuffed it all in my bag and left my room heading for the castle. 

It had been so long since I had been in its cool passages, ancient rooms. As I stepped inside the great hall, I inhaled deeply and a sense of homecoming washed over me. 

Thinking I would take a stroll among the rose gardens, I began to make my way towards the corridors that would lead me to them, well, that is until I heard a moaning sigh. 

"Not again...." I mumbled, closing my eyes. 

Opening up my eyes, one by one and slowly, I looked to my left I used my peripheral vision as to give myself a little more warning if something came floating out at me. Being young as I was, normally I didn't worry about my heart quitting any century soon, however, at the rate it was beating and the sickening feeling that was overtaking my body, I began to slightly doubt if I could handle another scare. Seeing nothing spectral, I turned fully to look down the dark, smaller corridor. It seemed to stretch on forever into a void where if stepped into, one would be lost evermore. That thought only strengthened my sense of foreboding. 

Coming from its depths, another hauntingly unnatural sigh drifted to my ears. Something awaited me at the end of that corridor, I knew that, but did I really want to venture into the darkness where, for all I knew, something waited to lunge out at me. On the other hand, down that hallway lying in the darkness could be waiting the answer to unlock everything. Was it something I wanted to risk? 

"No," I said out loud. Whether it be my heart attack or the answers desired waiting for me down the way, I couldn't risk losing the latter of the two just because I was afraid. 

Slowly I unbolted my feet from the dirt covered marble floor and began my march towards the hallway. As I reached its entrance, a strange, unnatural breeze picked up and swayed me forward, as if something was trying to pull me in. I didn't stop in my grim trek though. I had resolved to follow the shuddering sighs until I found their source, just as I had the night I had seen the beacon in the towers of the palace. 

Something ahead, in the long depths of the hallway, flashed in a sickly pale blue light. Stopping for an instant, my heart lurching wildly the only sound to be heard, I inhaled and waited. Again the sigh came, more desperate this time, with the light. Placing shaky step after step behind me, I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. Several times I had to will myself to continue on as my legs began to seize up from the intense fear I was feeling. 

"Come on Rena, only a little further," I breathed somewhat unevenly. 

I came several paces from the end of the hall where met another that ran along perpendicular. Stopping for only a moment, I tried to decide on which way to go but my eye caught a flurry of white skirt just as someone walked out of sight. Left. 

Turning I saw nothing but the faint glowing light that had motivated me enough to find what was beckoning me. Carefully treading along the fallen chunks of stone that littered the floor, I had a faint recollection of a story my father used to tell me when I was little. It was about a princess who was doomed to prick her finger on some device and fall into a deep slumber for all eternity until her true love came to save her. In the story, the kingdom thought the threat to be extinguished, however, once alone, the princess was lead away by a mysterious light to her fate. 

After a few heavy moments, I began to catch up with the light and came upon the source. It was a strange opening in the stone. It wasn't a door, but it seemed to be just that, an opening that revealed in the pulsing light a stairway. Again I was reminded of that fairy tale as I hesitantly edged towards the first stair. Perhaps, the reason in my conscious began to rationalize, it would be wise to wait for a companion, such as Darren, to accompany us up to this passage way. I listened the quavering opinion inside my head and thought that my work had finally gotten to me as I now had voices consulting me. 

Before I could dwell on my apparent madness and further, a strong, brutal, icy wind pushed me forward on all fours... on the staircase. Turning I saw, much to my horror, a wall of solid stone blocking the opening that had only been there seconds ago. 

Launching myself from my awkward position, my body came in contact with the cold, solid stone, hands frantically searching for some sort of lever or handle that would release me, and finding none. I was sealed in.... My cold, sweaty hands remained on the wall for quite some time in disbelief until another, more human moan reached my ears as if saying, _'Come. Follow. Don't stop.'_

Turning almost angrily, my eyes traveled up as far as they could, following the spiral stairs of stone. Why? Why me?! My mind fumed with indignation. Anger more than curiosity fueling my fatigued body, I began to ascend the way before me. I didn't stop for one second, and finally came upon a crude wooden door. The light pulsed through the cracks and without one hesitant thought, I tore it open to find nothing inside but a mirror. A full-length mirror.... 

_-------}-----------  
TR- Bah! I was so stuck on this chapter. I'm sorry for all the worry I caused among you, my readers, but let me assure you that there's no way in hayword I'm going to stop this story or any of my others. It just may take me a little while to get there with all of the new stories I'm writing on. I know I should just concentrate on the ones I have out so far, but I can't help it! I'm a writaholic and I haven't enough will power to squash the constant urges to start new stories. Just, keep supporting me and you shall surely be rewarded. _

(Unedited)   
7-25-03 


	10. Refractions of the Past

_ TR- I have the best readers in the world. ::sniffles:: That's all I have to say about that. T-T   
@---------------------}-------------------------- 

_

** Letters From Serenity   
**Chapter Ten:   
Refractions of the Past   
~Tokyo Rabbit   
~*~ 

Stepping forward on shaky legs, I groaned out in desperation. There it was, Neo-Queen Serenity's mirror. The very thing I was looking for but instead of being elated beyond reason, I was agitated to no ends. Running my shaking hands through my hair as much as my golden braid could allow, I sunk to my knees, "ARRG!" 

Angry tears sprung to my eyes as my palms came in hard contact with the floor, "Why?! Why me?! Why can't you just let me be and solve this thing on my own?!" 

This is what they wanted me to find, just as they had wanted me to find the box. That's what all this was about: what they wanted. I was their puppet to play with at the slightest whim. I was sick and tired of it. Was I not Dr. Serene Lemuria, the youngest and best in my field of archeology? Could I not figure this out on my own or was I so below that that the spirits of the castle felt it necessary to taunt me and tease me with only a fraction of the truth. Well, whatever the case I knew they were getting their kicks. 

Wiping my irate tears from my eyes I froze when I felt a specific pressure on my shoulder. Slowly looking up, I barely made out the figure of someone standing behind me in the unbelievable dusty mirror. Turning in a somewhat snappish way, I blinked several times but found no one behind me. Looking back in the mirror I still saw the silhouette. 

Removing my faded black bag from my shoulders, I dug inside and found my handkerchief and began to hesitantly wipe away the impossible layers of dust from the reflective surface. Slowly but surely and with a little bit of frantic elbow grease, I saw my reflection and the silhouette turned vision. It was Neo-Queen Serenity and the pressure I felt on my shoulder was her hand. Once more I turned to be greeted by nothing but the wooden door from which I came. 

The anger and fear that had been coursing through my veins only moments before drained rapidly, taking my energy with it. Gazing exhaustedly at my reflection I breathed, "Why?" 

The concern etched in the solid seeming figure's face only deepened and spread into a sympathetic smile as the pressure on my left shoulder tightened as the vision squeezed my reflection's. With her other hand she pointed down at my bag. Curiosity sparked once again as I looked down at the bag to see several letters spilling out from my ravenous search earlier. Picking up one of the envelopes, I pulled the heavy, aged letter from inside to look it over. Holding it up, I gave her a questioning look. Was that what this was all about? The letters? She smiled and nodded in agreement. 

Looking the letter over it remained the same as it had ever been: unreadable. I didn't understand; why was this mirror so important and why was Serenity pointing to the letters she most likely had authored during her rein as High Queen? Raising my head to ask the reflection, my eyes widened in surprise as the image had changed. No longer did I see myself on my knees looking over the ancient paper with Serenity silently sympathizing with me, what I saw was something that struck fear and panic. 

I was now staring into a black void that seemed fathomless and surreal but that was only half of what was making me shake violently in horror-- there was a hand reaching out of the void towards me. I made one move to haul for the door and in the most unnatural way possible, the pale hand snapped out as quick as thunder strikes, grabbed the collar of my black tank top and heaved me with sickening ease into the void. 

~*~ 

My body felt light as a feather.... Listless revere took my mind hostage as I surrendered to the darkness around me. It pulled me in, encompassing me with strange warmth. Such peace.... I could stay here for eternity.... 

'Serene....' 

I silently agreed with the voice. Such serenity.... 

'Serene, open your eyes....' 

That's when I realized that my newly arrived companion wasn't talking about the void's peacefulness, but was calling me. Opening my eyes slowly, I looked around to find nothing but darkness, which surprised me none. I don't think anything could shock me at that point for I was relaxed beyond relaxed; not even the faint blue light forming before me stirred any inkling of astonishment. Watching with mild interest, through half closed eyes I saw the light grow into a woman. 

My first impression when I saw her was water. Spilling down in drizzling strands she had incredibly long hair that was the color of spring water, her eyes that were watching me with slight amusement reminded me of the ocean, her skin was the color of pale porcelain submerged in--you guessed it--water, and she wore a Sailor uniform whose colors consisted of shades of the torrent rains that often pelted the Earth late at night. 

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I asked softly, not really caring what the answer was. 

'I am Sailor Anemone, and I have been watching over you,' the mystery woman said. 

This statement was rewarded by a snort. Watching over me? Was she watching over me when I was near a cataclysmic health break down? Or when the thorns ripped my hand apart? Or when my father died?! 

"Go away and let me be for I have no interest in you, Sailor Anemone," I said quietly, letting my eyes close blissfully. 

'Oh really? I think not, for the curiosity in your heart burns too bright to be extinguished. Even by this paradox's serenity. I have been watching over you, calculating your every move and waiting until the very moment when I could reveal the secrets of her Majesty's diary to you.' 

Okay, this did get my attention. Despite the near overwhelming desire to close my eyes for an eternity, I looked at Anemone with open doubt. When she saw this, she smirked at me knowingly and raising her hand. Several other blue lights began to appear and form objects. I had focus on the Soldier after a while because the glowing lights were swirling at such an alarming rate and in such an unnatural way that my stomach protested that if I watched any longer that I would be sorry. Finally, the lights froze as if time had stopped in that instant. Looking all around me, I saw the familiar characters that were written in the letters surround Anemone and me. They were everywhere. 

'Something I must bring to your attention Serene before I break open the lock upon this script: this void. Do you remember hearing as a child of a fabled mirror that if looked into on a full moon, one's soul would be stolen by a dark queen who resided inside?' Sailor Anemone asked. 

Memory sparked something and flared. I saw myself sitting in my father's lap late one night. His kind brown eyes shinning down at me as he told me of a dark queen who had followed Queen Selenity, Neo-Queen Serenity's mother, to the Moon and waited in the shadows until the most opportune time. She threatened the Queen and her infant child with a curse. The Good Queen, using the Imperial Crystal, banished the Dark Queen into a mirror that was to be a gift, sentencing her to a cold void. Often when the Queen sat in front of the mirror, brushing her long silver hair, a shadow would quickly pass by and the monarch would frown, once again reminded of the curse upon her daughter. 

My father had chuckled when I shivered as he told me that it was unwise to gaze into a mirror for too long for there still was that darkness lurking on the other side, waiting for vanity to lull one into the silent revere of eternity. It was a fable, a mere ghost story to frighten me. 

I nodded slowly. 

'If you have studied your history as well as I know you to have, then you would have realized the similarity to your father's story to the Queen of the Dead Moon, Nehelenia. This is her oblivion, her prison where Queen Selenity locked her away. You may not see the reasoning behind my telling you this at this point in time, but let me tell you something that you must carry with you always: everything happens for a reason.' 

Here I was floating in Nehelenia's void and all she had to say to me was 'everything happens for a reason?!' That was something mothers told their daughters when they had a back break up or when something tragic happened. 

'I brought you here, Serene, so I could show you the key to Neo-Queen Serenity's letters. And so I shall.' With a snap of Anemone's fingers, the blue glyphs shattered and reformed into letters... into words! Readable words! 

'Her Majesty gave me charge over the castle and any and all information leading to the Royal Family. I am the one whose songs haunts you at night, blocks you from entering the rest of the castle, and the one who creates the storms at night.' 

_@----------------------}------------------ _

TR- Bum bum bum! The letters are solved! I'm sorry it took so long to get this out! Forgive me! And your reactions to my little joke were priceless. Too hilarious. I love you guys!   
10-27-03   
Unedited 


End file.
